They Shine for You
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Bella, inocente y entusiasta, huye a Londres, buscando cumplir su sueño. Edward ya lo cumplió hace tiempo, pero no es más que una estrella de Rock egocéntrica, cínica y superficial. Tan diferentes, pero destinados. ¿Verá Londres florecer el amor entre dos personas totalmente opuestas?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella sonrió cuando el viento invernal de Inglaterra dio de lleno en su rostro, e inspiró con fuerza.

Lo había hecho. Al fin.

-¿Podrías moverte? Algunos de nosotros sí queremos salir del aeropuerto hoy.-La voz nasal llegó desde detrás de ella, pero Bella ni se molestó en girarse, simplemente siguió caminando hacia adelante, hasta quedar parada sobre la acera frente al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres.

Su nueva vida comenzaba.

-¿Señorita? ¿Necesita que la lleve?-Uno de los taxistas que aparcaba frente al aeropuerto la miraba desde el asiento del conductor, sonriendo.

-Sí, por favor.-Se apresuró a contestar, y una vez que el hombre, cuarentón, canoso y con una enorme sonrisa, la ayudara a guardar su equipaje en el maletero, se subió al asiento trasero del pequeño coche negro.

-¿A dónde desea ir?

-Ah, cierto, un momento.-Apresurada, la castaña rebuscó dentro de su mochila, intentando localizar aquel papelito en el que había anotado la dirección del departamento. Chicles, celular, auriculares, ¡Papel! -King St., frente a Saint James's Square.

El coche se unió al pesado tráfico de la ciudad, avanzando hacia el diminuto y precioso departamento en el que Bella viviría a partir de ahora.

-¿Es usted americana?

-Sí, soy de Washington.

-¡Bienvenida a Londres, entonces!

-Muchas gracias.-Sonrió Bella de vuelta.

Qué feliz estaba.

Por fin lo había dejado todo atrás.

Adiós Margaret y Joshua Stanley, adiós Jessica, adiós Mike Newton, adiós Forks.

Hola Londres. Hola sueños.

-Señorita, serán 20£.- Bella rebuscó en su enorme monedero rosado, hasta que consiguió dar con uno de los grandes billetes con la cara de la Reina impresa en ellos, y se lo entregó al taxista.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y con su gigantesca maleta verde manzana en una mano, Bella entraba caminando en su nuevo hogar.

Y eso fue todo lo que logró hacer, entrar, porque el lugar era tan endemoniadamente pequeño que en dos pasos ya lo recorrías por completo.

Apostaría a que podía ducharse y desayunar al mismo tiempo.

-Es lindo.-Decidió, luego de unos cuantos minutos de examinarlo, y su nuevo casero le sonrió.

-Me alegro. Cobraré la renta todos los días diez de cada mes, recuérdelo, señorita Swan.

-Lo haré.-El casero se despidió, y cerró la puerta, y Bella volvió a echarle un vistazo al pequeño rectángulo en el que consistía su nuevo hogar.

De un lado del rectángulo, se encontraba una cama de dos plazas, bien pegada al ras del suelo, junto con un pequeño televisor en frente. Del otro lado del mono ambiente estaba la diminuta cocina, la mesa para dos personas y la nevera, que no superaba el metro de altura. Frente a ella se encontraba la única puerta dentro de todo el lugar, y daba al baño.

Bella adoró su hogar desde el primer momento.

Sí, podría ser pequeño, y hasta algo incómodo, pero para ella representaba toda su nueva vida. Su libertad recién adquirida.

Irse de Forks, de la casa de sus tíos, había sido lo más arriesgado que había hecho en sus cortos 18 años de vida, pero era lo que había necesitado hacer desde que descubrió la traición de Mike.

Vivir durante diez años junto a sus tíos, quienes ya tenían una hija perfecta y no deseaban a otra mocosa para criar, fue difícil, pero podría haberlo superado.

Mike la estaba ayudando a superarlo.

Mike, su novio desde los quince. Él la había apoyado cuando pensaba que no podría lograrlo, le había hecho ver lo especial que era cuando sus tíos la veían como una inútil, le había dado todo el amor que le había faltado a su vida, y luego la había engañado…con Jessica.

Jessica, su prima, siempre perfecta. La hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta, la ciudadana perfecta. La ganadora de la corona en todos los bailes, la mejor calificación, la más bella, siempre.

Y Mike no se había podido resistir. A pesar de jurar amar a Isabella con todo su corazón, Jessica era demasiado perfecta como para resistirse… ¿Verdad?

El corazón de Bella se había roto en mil pedazos cuando los descubrió. Y fue ese día cuando decidió que se iría. Tomaría el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado al morir, que no era mucho ya que sus tíos se habían encargado de desperdiciar la mayor parte, y se iría.

¿A dónde? No tenía idea.

Solo tenía 18 años, y no conocía nada aparte de Washington y Forks.

"_No tienes mundo, niñita tonta. En cuanto salgas allí afuera, te comerán. Y regresarás aquí llorando, recuérdalo." _Le repitió su tía Margaret cerca de cinco veces hasta que Bella se fue. Y la castaña siempre la ignoró.

Un día se sentó frente al globo terráqueo de la biblioteca escolar, y comenzó a examinar todos los lugares a los cuales podría ir.

¿Nueva York? Lindo, pero demasiado cerca.

Ella necesitaba un cambio verdadero, necesitaba realmente desaparecer.

Y finalmente, su dedo cayó sobre Inglaterra.

Londres. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por Londres.

Era una locura, lo sabía. ¿Quién le iría a dar trabajo allí?

Era una niña con deseos de huir y un sueño demasiado grande para ella.

Pero dos semanas después, luego de cumplir los 18 años, lo hizo de todas formas.

Preparó las maletas, rentó el mono ambiente más barato que encontró en internet, y se tomó aquel avión.

Y aquí estaba.

Viviendo en Londres.

Quizás aquella travesía no durara más de un par de meses, pero no importaba.

Ella haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo funcionar.

.

Edward Cullen no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, ya que sabía que aquello volvía loco a Jules.

-Debes comenzar a tomarte las cosas en serio de una maldita vez, Edward, no es broma. Estoy cansado de tus estupideces.

-Lo sé.

-¿¡Y entonces por qué no lo haces!?

-Porque es mi puta vida, Jules, ¿De acuerdo? Y lamento si eso te molesta. Estas son mi carrera y mi vida, y haré lo que quiera con ellas.

-Te arruinarás.

-¡Pues que así sea!-Respondió el siempre insolente cobrizo, abriendo los brazos, como si esperara que la desgracia llegara a é, y luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Su manager lo tenía harto.

_Edward, deja de fumar. Edward, deja de tatuarte. Edward, deja de acostarte con cada persona de sexo femenino que pase caminando frente a ti._

Y una mierda.

Él era Edward Cullen, y haría lo que se le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando eso no afectara a la banda.

A Jasper, Emmett y Evan les daba lo mismo la cantidad de tatuajes que tuviera, o con quienes se acostara, y a él también.

Entonces, ¿Porqué tanto problema?

Era famoso, rico y apuesto, si no aprovechaba ahora, ¿Cuándo diablos lo haría?

Jules lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente, e igual que siempre, desistió.

Edward era imposible. Sabía que no lo haría cambiar. Quizás, nadie podría.

-Haz la mierda que quieras, Cullen, pero luego no digas que no te avisé.

El cobrizo rodó los ojos, y lo observó marcharse desde el sofá de su departamento, luego, con una sonrisita socarrona, tomó su teléfono celular último modelo.

-¿Tania? Hola, cariño. Estoy aburrido. ¿Vienes? Genial.-Edward cortó la comunicación sin siquiera decir adiós, y se puso de pie, cruzando su enorme apartamento, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Nadie ni nada le diría qué hacer.

Él no era otro más de esos puñeteros niñitos carilindos sin una pizca de personalidad, que cantaban la música vacía que les imponía su disquera, hacían absolutamente todo lo que les indicaba su manager, causaban furor y finalmente, desaparecían.

Él era una estrella de Rock. Una de las de verdad.

Y realmente, le importaba una mierda lo que pensara la gente sobre él.

.

**¡Buenos días a todas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz por presentarles esta nueva historia. En este primer chapter les presenté más o menos la trama.**

**Edward, vendría a ser un rockstar egocéntrico, vacío, superficial y sexi (o eso es lo que demuestra).**

**Bella no es más que una nena que huye y sueña con ser actriz.**

**No hay nada en común entre estos dos, pero les prometo que la historia que desencadenarán luego de su primer encuentro en el capítulo que viene será muy interesante.**

**Adoraría que me dejaran un review para decirme qué les pareció la historia. Adoro sus reviews.**

**¡Ah! Otra cosa, Bella en la historia sí va a ser una 'fan', por así decirlo. **

**En este tipo de historias, que sí, son bastantes, Bella siempre es indiferente a Edward, le da lo mismo que él sea famoso y suuper guapo, así que decidí cambiarlo un poco, supongo que sería hacerlo un poco más realista.**

**Edward es mundialmente conocido, así que Bella obviamente que va a saber quién es, y hasta va a ser una especie de fan suya. Yyyyyy, eso es todo.**

**Un beso enorme, y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Emma!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Señorita Swan, lo siento, pero realmente no podemos darle el puesto con tan poca experiencia.- Bella asintió, lo sabía.

Agradeció a la dependienta y salió del local cabizbaja. Dejándose caer sobre una banca, sacó el periódico del bolso y tachó otro clasificado más.

Ya había recibido la misma respuesta en otros ocho lugares, pero su fe no disminuía. Bella sabía que podría hacerlo.

Este era solo el comienzo.

La castaña se puso de pie con un suspiro, y abrió su paraguas rosa chicle por sobre su cabeza cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia rodaron por su rostro.

Al mudarse, no había tenido en cuenta el siempre encapotado clima de Londres. Y no es que le molestara, Bella adoraba las tormentas, la lluvia y esos días fríos, perfectos para acurrucarse en la cama con un café y leer un buen libro. Pero las aceras siempre mojadas y resbaladizas no eran para nada seguras para una persona tan patosa como ella.

Bella caminaba sobre Regent St., esquivando los charcos con sus coloridas botas de lluvia a lunares, cuando sucedió.

Su bota derecha se atascó en una de los adoquines que conformaban la acera, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cayendo al suelo a toda velocidad.

Durante un momento espero que unos fuertes brazos rodearán su cintura y la alzaran, evitando que cayera al suelo, como siempre sucedía en las películas.

Pero esos brazos nunca llegaron, y el trasero de Bella dio de lleno contra la empapada acera.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó la castaña, que a pesar de nunca jurar, no pudo evitar hacerlo en esta ocasión.

No se puso de pie de inmediato, sino que se quedó allí sentada, asegurándose de que estaba entera y no sangraba por ningún lado, porque ella, ante todo, era exagerada.

Una carcajada la hizo dejar de lado su auto-compasivo momento, y la castaña levantó la cabeza, enfadada.

-Idiota.-Masculló, fulminando con la mirada a la figura masculina encapuchada, que se reía a carcajadas un metro más allá.

El chico, tan alto que Bella tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, iba totalmente vestido de negro. Unos jeans y botas negras cubrían sus largas piernas, mientras que una chaqueta negra envolvía aquellos anchos hombros. La capucha de la campera cubría sus cabellos, y llevaba puestos unos carísimos Ray Ban.

¿Quién usaba gafas en una ciudad que hacía días no veía el sol?

-Ya, cállate.

Bella esta enfadada. Muy enfadada.

Enfadada con sus botas, con el suelo de Londres, con su torpeza y con el imbécil que se burlaba de ella, y que ahora se acercaba a ella unos pasos.

-Lo siento, es que-Otra risa, y Bella consideró la idea de golpearlo en la cara ahora que él se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella- el mohín que hiciste cuando caíste fue...-El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, todavía con una perfecta sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que a Bella se le hizo extrañamente conocida.-Lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella bufó, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió cuando el chico tomó su codo con fuerza, ayudándola.

-Lo estoy, y no es gracias a ti.-Refunfuñó.

-Lo siento.-Repitió él, y Bella por fin levantó la mirada de sus piernas, para observarlo con fijeza.

San. Ta. Mier. Da.

-Carajo.-Bella abrió los ojos como platos, mientras reconocía aquellas perfectas facciones.

Edward amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Adoraba que la gente lo reconociera. Y aún más cuando quien lo reconocía era una muchacha preciosa como aquella.

-Hola.-Murmuró el cobrizo, pasando su mano derecha entre sus cobrizos cabellos, dejando caer la capucha en el proceso.

-Eres Edward Cullen.-Murmuró la castaña, recorriendo el rostro del cobrizo una y otra vez con la mirada.

-Lo soy...-Edward reconoció los signos, y levantó una mano con rapidez, tapando la boca de la castaña justo cuando ella soltaba un agudo chillido.-Por favor, no grites.

-Es que, es que-Otro chillido. Edward rodó los ojos, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Oh, como le gustaba hacer gritar a las chicas...

-Lo sé, pero no hace alta gritar, nena.

Bella sintió que moría. _Nena_. Edward Cullen acababa de llamarla 'nena'. Oh, cielos, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-Lo siento, es que... Esto es tan extraño.-Bella consideró el haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer. Quizás ahora estaba alucinando.

Pero la sonrisa de Edward lucía demasiado real para ser una alucinación de su para nada creativa imaginación.  
-Lo es, cierto.-Sonrió el cobrizo.-¿Estás bien, verdad?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y Edward por fin quitó la mano que todavía tenía apoyada sobre la boca de la castaña.

-No podré volver a sentarme en nos cuantos días, eso es todo.-Murmuró, y Edward, el siempre pervertido Edward, no tardó ni dos segundos en encontrarle un doble sentido a aquella frase, y en arquear una ceja burlón, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de picardía. Y Bella, siempre vergonzosa, no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse tan roja como su sweater.-Me refería a...

Bella no completó la oración, pero Edward le sonrió, divertido.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Edward, tú, podrías...Esto, tomarte una foto conmigo?- Terminó de preguntar Bella, insegura. La castaña odiaba tartamudear frente a él. Justamente frente al hombre de sus sueños, pero le era imposible no sentir un nudo en la panza cada vez que sentía aquellos ojos fijos en ella a través del cristal oscuro de los Ray Ban.

-Claro que sí, princesa.

Bella, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interior para no enloquecer, rebuscó dentro de su gigantesco bolso, sintiendo los preciosos ojos verdes de Edward fijos en ella.

-Ese tiene un parecido increíble con el bolso de Mary Poppins.-Comento divertido el cobrizo, haciendo referencia al gran bolso floreado de la castaña, y Bella soltó una risita.

-Créeme, no puedo guardar mi paraguas en él.-Comentó, mientras lograba localizar su teléfono celular, y lo ponía en modo cámara. Luego elevó sus grandes ojos hacia Edward, que comprendió enseguida.

-Dame eso. Tengo un máster en este tipo de cosas.-En un solo movimiento fluido, Edward se quitó los Ray Ban, tomó el celular de Bella con la mano izquierda y rodeó el cuello de la castaña con el brazo derecho, apretándola contra su costado.

De más esta decir que Bella casi sufre de un ataque al corazón.

Un solo flash, y Edward dejó libre a Bella, que observó la fotografía, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Edward no podía apartar la mirada de aquella niña, ni de su boca. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿16, 17?

Tenía un aire tan inocente a su alrededor, que a Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. Semejante dulzura, ese aire de confianza hacia el mundo, le eran totalmente desconocidos.

-Es una foto preciosa.- Edward sonrió, de acuerdo con la pequeña castaña, justo cuando un grito masculino los obligó a girarse hacia la derecha.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es Edward Cullen! ¡Hermano!- un muchacho, de alrededor de 20 años, venía corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de otros dos.

-Creo que él grita más que yo.-Murmuró Bella, y Edward estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

Los próximos diez minutos fueron un borrón para Edward, entre papeles para firmar, flashes de fotografías y muchos halagos, pero cuando el cobrizo por fin se giró para volver a encarar a la pequeña castaña, ella ya no estaba.

Quedó allí parado, mirando como un tonto a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastros de la muchacha vestida graciosamente que hace un par de minutos estaba junto a él.

.

Bella retorció los dedos sobre su regazo, mientras el muchacho de cabellos y ojos oscuros la miraba fijamente.

-¿Piensas vivir en Londres?

-Sí, por supuesto.

El muchacho se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y se balanceó de un lado al otro, sin despegar los ojos de Bella.

-Bueno, Isabella, te daré una oportunidad, pero sólo será una, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Black!- Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, agradecida.

Luego de alejarse de Edward y el grupo de fans, Bella había vagado por algunas calles, sin rumbo.

Estaba extasiada, había conocido a Edward Cullen, se había tomado una foto con él, y él la había llamado _nena_.

Definitivamente, podría morir ahora, y lo haría feliz.

Estaba soñando despierta cuando alcanzó a ver el cartel pegado contra el vidrio de un pequeño bar. Había un puesto de trabajo vacante.

Con una pequeña certeza de ser rechazada nuevamente, Bella pidió hablar con el encargado.

Y allí apareció Jacob Black, alto, moreno y apuesto.

Y ahora, su jefe.

Este fue el mejor día de mi vida, pensaba Bella un par de horas más tarde, al entrar a su nuevo hogar.

Sólo llevaba tres días en Londres y ya había conseguido un trabajo y conocido al amor de su vida.

Bueno, a su cantante favorito, para ser más exactos.

La castaña se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre su cama.

Cada día adoraba más su vida.  
.

Bueno, acá esta el segundo capítulo. Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el primero. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son geniaaales, de verdad.  
Un beso enorme a todas!  
**Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Edward, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde a las audiciones.

-Sólo un segundo, Jasper.

El rubio bufó, y se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá de la casa de Edward.

-Jules va a querer matarnos... Otra jodido vez.

Lo único que recibió el muchacho por respuesta fue una risita proveniente desde la habitación, en donde Edward terminaba de vestirse.

-Así que hoy conoceremos a muchas más modelos, ¿Ah?

Edward término por fin de arreglarse, y salió de la habitación caminando despreocupadamente.

-Supongo, aunque no son modelos calientes las que Jules quiere para el video.

-Cierto, busca una niña inocente acorde a la letra de la canción.

Ambos muchachos entraron en el elevador, y luego al Volvo de Edward,

-Esa fue idea del publicista. ¿De dónde mierda espera sacar a una niña inocente? Ni siquiera sé sí estaba sobrio cuando escribí esa canción.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, y luego rodó los ojos.

-Sólo tu podrías escribir una canción como esa estando borracho, Cullen.

-Soy un puto genio.-Murmuro el cobrizo, y 15 minutos más tarde, aparco el Volvo en la parte trasera del edificio en el cual se llevarían a cabo las audiciones.

Para contentar a las fans, Jules había decidido que serían audiciones abiertas, por lo que quien quisiera podría presentarse.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las audiciones habían comenzado a las 10 de la mañana, pero los integrantes de New Town recién se presentarían en las últimas audiciones, cuando sólo quedaban 50 chicas de las 980 que eran en un principio.

-¡Por fin llegan!

-Jules.-Edward y Jasper subieron al último piso, en donde un salón gigante había sido vaciado, dejando sólo una hilera de mesas en la pared contraria a la puerta.

-¿Emmett y Evan ya están aquí?-Jasper se acomodó detrás de una de las mesas, sobre la silla con su nombre en ella.

-Están llegando, las chicas están en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Buenos días todos!-El siempre alegre Emmett cruzó el umbral con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, seguido por Evan, un muchacho callado y normalmente solitario, al que las chicas encontraban 'Sexi y misterioso'.

-Bien, chicos-Comenzó Jules una vez que los cuatro integrantes de la banda estuvieron sentados detrás se las mesas, cual jueces.-Ahora verán y puntuarán a las 50 chicas en sus cuadernos, pero necesito que no lo hagan sólo en referencia a sus gustos personales, sino que decidan cual de todas ellas tiene el mejor-

-Aspecto de niña.

-Inocente.

-Tierna.

-Toda una dulzura.-Terminó Evan en voz baja luego de que sus amigos hubieran interrumpido la perorata de Jules.

-Nos lo has dicho como siete veces ya, Jules.

-¡Has entrar a las muchachas, siéntate y disfruta!-Exclamó Emmett, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Jules suspiró. Esos muchachos lo volverían completamente loco.

-Tráelas.-Le indicó a uno de sus asistentes, y se sentó junto a los chicos.

-Que empiece el show.-Murmuró Edward, recostando se sobré su silla.

.

Bella acababa de salir de su departamento rumbo a la tienda de comestibles cuando supo lo de las audiciones.

Pasaba caminando frente al Óreon, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la zona, cuando le llamó la atención la interminable fila de muchachas que esperaban frente a la entrada del hotel.

-¿Sabes porqué es toda esta fila?-Preguntó, curiosa, a una muchacha alta y morena, que la miró de arriba a abajo antes de responder.

-Son las audiciones para salir en el nuevo video de New Town. Toda la banda estará allí, y ellos mismos harán la elección.-Comentó despectiva, y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

Bella, ignorando por completo el desplante, se quedo mirando el hotel con fijeza.

Y pensar que hace sólo dos días se había cruzado con ese chico por el que todas esas muchachas ahora hacían cola.

La castaña caminó con lentitud hasta el final de la fila, y se mordió el labio, pensativa.

Ese era su sueño.

No concretamente, pero si algo por el estilo.

Sabía que ser actriz no sería nada fácil, y que debería haberse mudado a Hollywood y no a Londres si quería conseguirlo, pero quizás esta era una oportunidad.

Una señal del universo.

Bella creía que nada sucedía porque sí, y si a ella le había faltado café esa mañana, y había tenido que ir a la tienda a conseguirlo, y para ir a la tienda debía pasar frente al hotel en el cual se llevaban a cabo las audiciones, era por algo.

-Las casualidades no existen.-Farfulló mientras se colocaba en la fila, detrás de un grupo de muchachas sobreexcitadas y bulliciosas.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, un hombre alto y canoso las hizo entrar, y les explicó a todas, parado sobre una silla en medio de un salón gigantesco, cómo se llevarían a cabo las cosas.

Primero y principal, no se aceptaban menores de edad, lo cual obligó a bastantes muchachas a darse media vuelta e irse.

Los candidatas deberían inscribirse en las múltiples mesas distribuidas por el salón, y esperar a que las llamaran.

El momento de la inscripción había sido un desastre, pero por fin pudieron comenzar con las audiciones, en las que te hacían presentarte, hablar sobre tu vida, tus ambiciones y tus talentos, luego, recrear una escena para ellos.

Bella no entendía porqué tanto lío, si lo único que haría la ganadora sería posar un par de veces frente a la cámara, lucir linda, y fin.

Luego de seis horas, en las cuales muchas habían sido expulsadas, otras se habían hartado de esperar, y otras permanecían estoicamente pacientes, como Bella, sólo cincuenta chicas quedaban.

La castaña se sentía algo rara entre medio de todas aquellas muchachas. Todas eran bellísimas, todas eran altas, extremadamente delgadas y estaban bien vestidas, no como ella, que llevaba puesto un jean gastado y un sweater verde manzana tres tallas más grande, y aparentaba trece años de edad.

-Muchachas, escúchenme-Un chico bajito y de rasgos delicados alzo la voz entre medio de todo el revuelo, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Dios, estoy tan entusiasmada.-Susurró una muchacha a su lado. Había estado junto a Bella todo el tiempo, y era simpática, aunque algo tonta y chillona.

-Los integrantes de New Town ya están en la habitación de al lado, esperándolas-El chico intento hacer oídos sordos del griterío que se armó, y siguió hablando.- Irán pasando de a una, y luego se les informará sí siguen aquí o deben retirarse, ¿Bien?

Luego de eso, el muchacho se apostó junto a la puerta que separaba el salón en el que se encontraba Bella del de al lado, y armado con una lista en la mano, comenzó a llamar a las muchachas por orden alfabético.

Bella, sabiendo que sería una de las últimas en ser llamadas debido a su apellido, se dejó caer en un sillón de la esquina y permaneció allí esperando, viendo como las muchachas salían de adentro llorando, riendo, y todas, todas, gritando sobre lo hermosos que eran los chicos en persona.

-Swan, Isabella.-La castaña se puso de pie, e ignorando las miradas especuladoras que le hachaban las 15 chicas restantes, entró por la puerta.

El salón era solo un poco más pequeño que el anterior, y frente a ella divisó una hilera de mesas. Detrás de ellas estaban sentadas siete personas. Bella reconoció a sólo cuatro de ellos.

-Bien, señorita Swan, acérquese más.-Bella obedeció, sin pasar por alto la mirada penetrante de Edward, y la sonrisa que se formó lentamente en su rostro.

Edward creyó entrar en shock cuando su castaña cruzó la puerta. Era todavía más pequeñita y hermosa de lo que recordaba, y miraba todo con sincera curiosidad, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Usted es una de las que ha pasado por las pruebas de actuación con uno de los puntales más altos.-Le informó un hombre alto y castaño, sentado junto a Edward.-¿Alguna vez ha estudiado actuación?

-Si se tienen en cuenta las clases de la escuela, si. Siempre adoré actuar, espero nunca me dejaron hacerlo.

-¿Sus padres?

-Mis tíos.

El hombre junto a Edward la miro especulativamente, y luego asintió.

-¿Usted tiene 18 años, verdad?-Bella quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. Estaba tan cansada de que todo el mundo dudara de su edad.

-Sí, los tengo.

-Parece más joven.

-Lo sé.-Bella se encogió de hombros.-Son las pecas.

Los siete hombres sentados frente a ella sonrieron, y Jules supo que habían en encontrado a la indicada.

-Bien, lo único que necesitaremos será una demostración más.

-Perfecto.

-Evan, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

Edward observó con el ceño fruncido cómo Evan se ponía de pie lentamente, e intervino en el último segundo.  
-Yo iré.-Anunció, poniéndose de pie y sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

Jules se encogió de hombros, y los tres integrantes restantes de la banda lo miraron con picardía.

Se acercó a Bella y se paró a su lado, sonriendo al sentir los preciosos ojos de la castaña fijos en él.

-Bien, Bella, imagina que eres la novia de Edward, y vuelves a Londres luego de mucho tiempo de estar fuera. Lo extrañaste muchísimo y te reencuentras con él en el aeropuerto.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y luego dio media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos metros del cobrizo.

-¿Te molesta si te toco?-Preguntó, perdiendo la vergüenza por primera vez desde que entró, y dirigiéndose a Edward con confianza. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.-¿Y si me lanzo sobre ti?

Todos soltaron una pequeña risita.

-No me molesta.-Respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella asintió, e inspiró hondo, juntando valor, antes de sonreír como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo y echar a correr hacia Edward.

Por inercia, el cobrizo abrió los brazos para recibir a Bella, que saltó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y echándole los brazos al cuello.

Confundido en un principio, Edward no la sujetó, pero luego la rodeó con sus brazos lentamente, mientras Bella lloriqueaba contra su cuello.

-Te he extrañado, nene.-Susurró entre sollozos, apretándose más contra él.

-Y yo a ti...nena.-Respondió Edward entrecortadamente, cuyo talento como actor era nulo.

Bella apartó su rostro del cuello del muchacho, y pegó su frente a la suya, haciendo que el cobrizo la mirara fijamente.

-Te amo.-Susurró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Antes de que Edward pudiese siquiera responder, la castaña lo soltó y se separó un paso de él, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

Los aplausos resonaron en la habitación, haciendo enrojecer a la castaña, que sonrió avergonzada.

-Muy bien hecho, Isabella. Espera afuera y te volveremos a llamar en un momento.

Bella asintió y salió por la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que Edward volvía a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Y yo que pensé que lo tuyo eran las rubias.-Comentó Emmett, y luego se carcajeó.

Edward se limitó a rodarle los ojos.

.

Isabella inspiró hondo cuando el muchacho de rasgos delicados volvió a aparecer, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Señoritas, muchas gracias por haberse presentado a las audiciones. Y ahora sí, les informamos que la elegida para grabar el video de New Town es-El muchachos parecía disfrutar de la total atención que estaba recibiendo, y sonrió levemente.-Isabella Swan.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, sin reparar en las miradas envenenadas que estaba recibiendo, ni en los llantos de un par de muchachas que salieron corriendo de allí.

La habían elegido.

A ella. Iba a filmar ese video.

Había entrado allí pensando que la rechazarían en la primera ronda, y había sido elegida.

-¿Señorita Swan? La esperan allí dentro.-El muchacho le sonreía alentador, e Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa felizmente.

Estaba extasiada, tan feliz.

Su sueño no era tan imposible después de todo.

-Felicitaciones, Isabella.-Le sonrió el hombre castaño en cuanto volvió a entrar en el salón.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, no saben lo feliz que estoy.-Murmuró Isabella, mientras se acercaba hacia las mesas frente a ella.

Edward le sonrió ampliamente.

-Felicidades.-Susurró el cobrizo, y Bella sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal ante aquella mirada.

-Bien, Isabella, yo soy el manager de New Town, Jules, y ahora te explicaré cómo llevaremos a cabo la grabación, ¿Bien?

La castaña asintió, y escuchó pacientemente a Jules, mientras este le explicaba detalladamente cómo serían las próximas cuatro semanas de su vida.

-El video tendrá dos partes, una se filmará en una casa de campo en un pueblo cerca de Londres y la otra en un campo abierto. Utilizaremos dos semanas para cada una de las partes, en total serán cuatro semanas de filmación, ¿Tienes alguna clase de obligación que debamos tener en cuenta?

-Si, debo trabajar en una cafetería. Recién consigo el trabajo y no estoy como efectiva, así que sólo trabajo los fines de semana.

-No tendremos inconvenientes entonces, filmaremos durante la semana, y nos hospedaremos en el lugar en el cuales debamos filmar, y volveremos a Inglaterra durante los fines de semana.

-Está bien.

-Ahora te entregaremos el contrato, podrás revisarlo tranquila con tu abogado y devolvérnoslo mañana, ¿Bien?

-Bien.-Respondió Bella, preguntándose de dónde sacaría un abogado.

-Allí también está estipulado cuánto te pagaremos, si tienes cualquier tipo de duda, no dudes en llamarme.-Jules deslizó hacia ella una tarjeta con su número y nombre completo en ella, y Bella la tomó.

Se despidió de todos antes de marcharse, mordiéndose el labio cuando Edward se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla y le sonrió torcidamente.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a su mono ambiente, Isabella se dejó caer sobre el colchón, riendo a carcajadas.

Iba a filmar un video para la banda de Rock más reconocida del mundo.

Ella, Isabella Swan, iba a hacerlo.

Todo era simplemente per fec to.

.

No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles por sus reviews, me hacen súper feliz, de verdad, un millón de gracias. Me encanta que les haya gustado la historia.  
Un beso gigantesco, Emma :)


	4. Chapter 4

-Em...¿Jacob?-El muchacho moreno se giró en su silla, sonriéndole a su nueva empleada.

-¡Bella! Pensé que tu turno comenzaba dentro de dos horas.-Respondió, a la vez que recorría el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña con su mirada.

Definitivamente, lo había hecho bien está vez.

Isabella era bonita, joven y dulce. Y no había otra razón por la cual la hubiera contratado.

-Sólo pasaba para informarte que las próximas cuatro semanas estaré filmando, así que no estaré aquí entre semana.

-¿No vendrás a trabajas?

-¡Por supuesto que vendré! Trabajaré los fines de semana, como habíamos arreglado, pero no estaré en Londres durante la semana.

-¿Y en dónde estarás?

-Las primeras dos semanas en una casa en Stratford Upon Avon, luego creo que será cerca de allí.

-¿Y qué filmarás?

-Es un video musical.

-¿De quién?

Bella se impacientó. Odiaba que la cuestionasen de esa manera, pero ese era su jefe, así que inspiró hondo y respondió.

-New Town.

-¿¡New Town!?-Jacob soltó un carcajada, y al reparar en el leve ceño fruncido de Isabella, se compuso.-Lo siento, me sorprendiste, pensé que sería algo más...pequeño. ¿Ya has firmado?

-No. Debo entregar el contrato firmado hoy, me lo dieron para que lo leyera con mi abogado, pero no tengo abogado, así que...-La castaña se encogió de hombros y Jacob frunció los labios.

-No puedes firmar un contrato sin leerlo junto a un abogado, Bella.

-Lo sé, Jacob, pero no tengo un abogado, ni dinero para pagarle a uno.

-Llamaré a Kerdall.

-¿A quién?

Bella lo observó con el ceño fruncido mientras su jefe levantaba el tubo y comenzaba a marcar un número.

-Es mi abogado, no le costará ni un minuto leer ese contrato.

-Jacob, ya te dije que no tengo dinero-

-No deberás pagarle, Bella. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

La castaña abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Si alguien le quería ofrecer ayuda, ella no iba a ser tan tonta como para no aceptarla.

Se mordió la uña del dedo índice hasta que Jacob hubo finalizado la llamada.

-¿Tienes ese contrato aquí?

-Sí, estaba por firmarlo y llevárselos.

-Bien, puedes esperar a Kerdall aquí. Siéntate.

-Bien, gracias Jacob.-Su jefe le sonrió ampliamente, y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Le caía bien Jacob. Era agradable, y había sido bueno con ella durante la entrevista.

-Así que New Town, ¿Eh?-Bella asintió mientras se sentaba frente a él en el escritorio.-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo?

-Hicieron audiciones abiertas ayer, y... Gané.-Respondió Bella encogiendo se de hombros, ya que ella todavía estaba sorprendida de haber sido elegida.

-Pues, felicidades...¿Te gusta actuar?

-Lo amo. Es lo que siempre he querido hacer.-Jacob asintió, sonriéndole, y Bella se sintió levemente incómoda bajo su mirada.

Los siguientes 15 minutos sucedieron en silencio, mientras Jacob hojeaba unos papeles y Bella retorcía las manos sobre su regazo. Gracias al cielo, el famoso Kerdall llegó por fin.

Kerdall era alto, musculoso y afroamericano, y le sonrió a Bella de una forma que la tranquilizó.

-Kerdall- Saludó, extendiendo la mano hacia Bella, que se puso de pié y la estrechó, notando que no le llegaba siquiera a los hombros al abogado.

-Bella.-Respondió.

-Un placer conocerte, Bella. Vamos a ver, muéstrame ese documento.-Bella lo sacó de su bolso y se lo tendió.

Kerdall se dedicó a leerlo durante unos cuantos minutos y finalmente bajó su oscura mirada a Bella.

-Todo está en su lugar.-Comentó.-Las únicas condiciones son que deber cumplir estrictamente con todos los horarios especificados, no puedes trabajar en ningún otro proyecto similar a este durante su desarrollo, y tu paga será de 40.000 libras una vez terminada la filmación, ni más ni menos.

Bella volvió a casi atragantares al oír la cifra. No podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que se lo repetían.

20 minutos más tarde, Isabella ya había firmado, agradecido a su jefe y al abogado, y salido fuera del bar.

Observó otra vez la dirección a la cual debería ir a entregar el contrato firmado, y tomó aire antes de encaminarse a la estación del subterráneo más cercana.

El viaje en subte se le hizo eterno, y cuando por fin descendió en Shelton St., la lluvia la sorprendió.

-Mierda.-Bella abrió el siempre presente paraguas rosa chicle por sobré su cabeza.

Caminó sólo una cuadra cuando divisó el edificio al cual la había citado, y tocó el timbre del portero eléctrico.

-¿Quién es?

-Isabella Swan, vengo a entregar el contrato.

-Pasa, Isabella. Piso 17.-La puerta vibró cuando abrieron, y la castaña la empujó, entrando al lujoso edificio y cerrando el paraguas.

Luego de subir en el ascensor junto a dos hombres de traje y una mujer mayor, Isabella ingresó a la oficina, en donde Jules la recibió con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Jules era alto, castaño y con un aspecto relajado, aunque firme.

Luego de entregarle el contrato, Jules le explicó que el lunes a las 8 la recogerían por su departamento, y viajarían en coche hasta Stratford Upon Avon, lo que supondrían dos horas de viaje. Se hospedarían en un hotel cerca del set de filmación y regresarían a Londres el viernes por la tarde.

-¿Tienes alguna duda, Isabella?

-No, gracias, Jules.-Bella le sonrió, y se giró para mirar hacia atrás cuando Jules saludó a alguien a su espalda.

-Edward.-Susurró, viendo aparecer al cobrizo por el ascensor, seguido de Evan.

-Buenos días, castaña.-Edward se inclinó sobre ella, besando su sien antes de saludar a Jules.

Evan simplemente estrechó su mano, con su típico aire de distanciamiento.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, Bella.

-Oh, bien, adiós.-Bella le sonrió a los tres hombres parados frente a ella, pero una mano la detuvo cuando se estaba dirigiendo al ascensor.

-Desayuna conmigo.-Bella observó a Edward durante unos segundos, sin creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, debo trabajar ahora.

Edward se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba aquellos enormes ojos castaños que lo miraban, y con un suspiro asintió.

-Otro día.

Bella asintió, y temerosa de abrir la boca y no poder hablar, dio media vuelta y subió a al ascensor.

.

Un día después, en domingo, Edward se subió a su Volvo a las seis y media de la mañana, luego de haber estado en el departamento de alguna modelo de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

Mientras volvía a su penthouse, Isabella Swan volvió a cruzar por su cabeza.

Realmente, esa chica era preciosa, y creía estar algo obsesionado con ella.

Poro igualmente, sabía que con Isabella no sería tan fácil. Con ella no sería como con las otras, la castaña no se iría con él luego de escuchar un par de palabras lindas.

A pesar de saber que no sería fácil, Edward tenía bien presente que tenían cuatro largas semanas juntos por delante. Y lo conseguiría.

De una forma u otra, Isabella Swan terminaría en su cama.

.

Bella terminó de armar su equipaje el domingo por la noche, sonriendo.

El fin de semana se le había pasado especialmente lento, pero su nuevo trabajo la había mantenido ocupada, sin permitir que se pasará los días encerrada en casa hecha un ovillo preguntándose si sería lo suficiente buena para el video.

Jacob estaba especialmente atento con ella, y a veces la ponía nerviosa, pero en medio de toda la emoción, Bella ni siquiera pensó mucho en eso.

Lo que sí quedó ando vueltas por su cabeza fue lo que le dijo su jefe cuando ella se preparaba para salir esa tarde.

-Suerte en la filmación, y Bella... Ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado?

-Sí, ya sabes como es la reputación de esos chicos.-Bella lo había mirado con una ceja arqueada, confusa.-Especialmente Edward Cullen, Bella, dicen que el suele acostarse con todas las muchachas que trabajan para ellos, y luego las descarta.

-No todo lo que dice la gente es verdad, Jacob.

-Sólo, cuídate, ¿Bien?

-Claro...-Murmuró no muy convencida antes de abrir la puerta y salir del bar.

Pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, nerviosa, y cuando por fin sonó el despertador a las siete, Bella se levantó de un salto y prácticamente se arrojó dentro e la ducha.

Cincuenta y tres minutos más tarde, Bella ya estaba alistada junto a su equipaje frente al edificio, esperando a que lo recogiesen.

No tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos porque un Volvo plateado estacionó frente a ella, y la ventanilla polarizada bajó, revelando el rostro de el cobrizo de sus sueños, que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Buenos días, pequeña.

-¿Edward?

-El mismo.

Bella lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Pensé que me recogería alguien más.

-Iban a enviar a alguien que te llevase, pero me pareció un gasto innecesario cuando tengo tantos asientos libres aquí.

Edward finalmente abrió la puerta y bajó del coche, desplegando sus casi dos metros de altura frente a ella.

-Dame eso.-Edward sonrió cuando vio el bolso color naranja de Isabella. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a sus extravagancias y colores chillones.-Sube al coche.

Ordenó, y Bella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí.

Un viaje de dos horas junto a Edward Cullen. No creía poder salir viva de eso.

-¿Nadie más vendrá con nosotros?

-No.-Luego de guardar el bolso en el maletero, Edward se acercó a ella lentamente.-¿Acaso eso te pone nerviosa?

-Claro que no.-Respondió la castaña demasiado rápido, haciendo ver que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Claro.-Edward asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella.-Vamos, castaña.

Bella inspiró hondo y subió al coche, intranquila.

Definitivamente, este sería un largo viaje.

.

¡**Muchas** **gracias** **por** **leerme** **y** **por** **sus** **reviews**! **Me** **hacen** **muy** **feliz**. **Un** **beso** **gigante** **a** **todas**, **Emma :)**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Edward? Necesito ir al baño.-Se atrevió por fin a murmurar Isabella.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Paro en una gasolinera?

-Si puedes…-Respondió, mientras separaba un poco de su cuerpo aquel odioso cinturón de seguridad que se apretaba con fuerza a su abdomen, haciéndola sentir a punto de estallar.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a la carretera.

Llevaban ya unos cuarenta minutos de viaje, y lo único que se oía era la música de The Smiths* que sonaba de fondo.

Edward no sabía sobre qué hablar, y Bella estaba histérica. Aparte de su nerviosismo por la inminente filmación del video, el viaje con Edward Cullen a su lado, y las ganas de orinar, se le podía sumar lo nerviosa que siempre la había puesto la voz de Morrissey*. Definitivamente, no entraba en sus favoritos.

Dos minutos más tarde, Edward estacionó bajo el techo de una enorme gasolinera a un lado de la M40*.

-Aquí te espero.-Susurró, y Bella bajó torpemente del coche. Apenas la castaña abandonó el vehículo Edward golpeó el volante una vez.-Eres un idiota, Cullen. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Idiota.

Mientras tanto, luego de realizar sus necesidades, y sintiendo un inmenso alivio, Isabella se lavó las manos frente al espejo, frunciéndole el ceño a su reflejo.

Debía hablar, dejar de parecer tan tonta.

Ella siempre había sido extrovertida y alegre, ¿Porqué Edward Cullen la obnubilaba tanto?

Sólo era un chico más. Sí, increíblemente guapo, rico, famoso, y su amor platónico desde los 16, pero un chico más después de todo.

Asintió, convenciéndose a ella misma de su propósito, y volvió al coche pisando fuerte.

-¿Podemos cambiar esto?-Preguntó Bella cinco minutos más tarde.

Edward alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

-Son The Smiths.

-Lo sé.

-¿No te gusta Morrissey?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Depende.

-¿Depende?-Edward se rió entre dientes, mirándola curioso.

-Hay días en los que sí, pero cuando estoy nerviosa la voz de Morrissey solo logra alterarme todavía más.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, divertido, y finalmente apretó un botón del tablero, The Smiths dejó de sonar y el CD salió fuera.

-Así que estás nerviosa…

-Sí. Por la filmación, ya sabes.

-¿Nunca antes lo hiciste?-Preguntó Edward, mientras veía de reojo como Bella tomaba el CD entre sus finos dedos y lo guardaba con total delicadeza dentro de su caja.

-No. Me mudé aquí hace menos de una semana, Edward.

-Estás de broma.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y Edward la miró sorprendido.

-Una semana, ¿Y ya conseguiste trabajo y un contrato por 40.000 dólares?

-Soy una chica con suerte.-Murmuró la castaña distraídamente, mientras examinaba los CDs que Edward guardaba en la guantera.- ¿Puedo elegir?

-Por supuesto.-Respondió, y Bella tomó felizmente uno de los CDs.- ¿New Town?-Sonrió Edward cuando oyó su propia voz en los parlantes.

-Sí. ¿No te gusta Cullen?

-Oh, claro que me gusta. Creo que es increíble, tanto talento…

Bella rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Es bueno.-Coincidió en un murmullo finalmente, y Edward le sonrió.

-Así que eres una fan.-Comentó muy ufano, y Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Finalmente, y como casi siempre hacía, optó por la sinceridad.

-Totalmente. Desde su primer CD.-Asintió la castaña, y Edward no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Tienes posters en las paredes?

-No sé si lo notaste, Edward, pero las revistas de adolecentes normalmente no traen posters suyos. Ustedes son una mala influencia.-Finalizó con una risa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Las revistas traen posters de chicos buenos, Edward.

-¿Acaso yo no lo soy?-Preguntó en un susurro, intentando sonar inocente y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-A ver, déjame pensarlo… Fumas, te emborrachas, estás cubierto de tatuajes, insultas en todas tus canciones, te acuestas con la mitad de la población británica, y… ¿Te drogas?

-Lo hacía. Ya no.

-Perfecto, te resto un cargo. En fin, no, no lo eres, Edward.-El cobrizo soltó una carcajada.

-Eres malvada, pequeña. ¿La mitad de la población británica, eh?

-La parte de sexo femenino.-Respondió la castaña.- ¿Así que no más drogas?

-Dijeron que perdería la voz si lo seguía haciendo.

-El cigarrillo también te hará perderla.

-Un paso a la vez, nena.-Murmuró el cobrizo, y Bella le sonrió.

-Dicen que es difícil.

-Es más que difícil. Los ataques de pánico-Edward fingió un estremecimiento.-Espantoso. Pero luego de un tiempo se termina.-Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que sólo necesitas voluntad.

-Bueno…Felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias.-Edward sonrió, y el silencio del coche sólo fue interrumpido por la voz del muchacho de fondo.

Inevitablemente, Bella comenzó a canturrear su canción favorita.

-*_I'm feeling supersonic__. __Give me gin and tonic__. __You can have it all but how much do you want it?_ _You make me laugh__, g__ive me your autograph_. (N.A: La última parte de la canción dice "Me hiciste reír, dame tu autógrafo", por eso la respuesta de Edward.)

-Claro, ¿Tienes papel?

Bella le rodó los ojos, y el cobrizo le sonrió torcidamente, dejándola sin aliento, para luego comenzar a cantar con ella.

La última parte del viaje pasó mucho más rápido que la primera, entre canciones cantadas casi a los gritos, y muchas risas.

Bella nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería, pero allí estaba, por fin podía oír como oía la voz de Edward en vivo, la cual, por cierto, sonaba exactamente igual que en el CD.

-Y este debería de ser el hotel…-Murmuró Edward mientras aparcaba el coche frente a una gran estructura de ladrillos visto.

-Stratford Limes Hotel, sí, es aquí.-Comentó Bella antes de bajar del coche.

Jules, aparentemente hastiado debido a un grupo de paps que esperaban en la entrada, se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

-Buenos días, son los primeros en llegar.-Masculló, con su eterno aire de cansancio.

Edward le sonrió.

-Relaja esa cara hombre, si sigues así, morirás antes de los treinta.

-Edward, tengo treinta y seis.-Masculló el manager, ayudándolos a bajar las maletas del coche mientras los tres ignoraban las cámaras que no dejaban de disparar en su dirección.

Edward pareció confundido durante un momento.

-Oh. Antes de los cuarenta, entonces.-Bella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Jules rodó los ojos.

-¿Lista para ser mi novia, nena?-Preguntó el cobrizo cuando entraban al hotel, haciendo que Bella casi sufriera un colapso.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Las fotos.-Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.-Mañana en todas las revistas dirán que eres mi nueva novia.

-Oh…-Murmuró Bella, comprendiendo.-Claro.

Edward le dedicó una mirada antes de entregarle las valijas a un muchacho que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y tomar las llaves de sus habitaciones.

-Vamos.-Un instante más tarde, pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Bella, acercándola a su pecho y llevándola con él hacia las escaleras.

-¡Edward, los quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones del segundo piso en treinta minutos!

-Lo que sea…-Masculló, apretando el botón número dos dentro del ascensor.

-No entiendo porqué esto tiene escaleras si solo tiene dos pisos.-Murmuró Bella, y Edward bajó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Tú habitación está junto a la mía.-Le informó graciosamente, y Bella miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Estamos todos en el mismo piso.-Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Edward avanzó hacia las habitaciones 14 y 15 todavía rodeando a Bella con un brazo.

Bella no sabía por qué él lo hacía, pero definitivamente, se sentía bien. Qué demonios, más que bien.

Ese era el maldito paraíso.

-Y esta es su puerta, señorita.-Edward finalmente la soltó, y estiró su mano derecha hacia ella con la llave.-Su equipaje estará aquí en unos segundos.

-Muchas gracias.-Murmuró Bella, abriendo la puerta con algo de dificultad.

Vamos, a cualquiera se le haría difícil teniendo a Edward Cullen a sólo unos centímetros suyos, mirándote fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes.

-Pasaré a buscarte en treinta minutos, deberás estar preparada.

-Eh, eso está bien…-Pudo murmurar Bella al final, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía nerviosa de nuevo? Pensaba haber superado esa etapa.

En la habitación de al lado, Edward arrojó su abrigo sobre la cama de dos plazas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habría sido su abrazo? Quizás a ella no le gustaba eso tanto como a las otras chicas.

Edward se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto a la cama.

-No, no puede ser eso. ¿A quién no le gustaría?-Se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada de su reflejo.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

.

-Bien, comenzaremos dándoles el horario detallado de esta semana.-Jules colocó una pila de papeles sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones antes de levantar la mirada a los cinco muchachos que lo miraban fijamente.-Tendrán el día de hoy libre, sólo por ser el primer día. El video comenzará a filmarse mañana a las ocho, ¡y deberán ser puntuales! Filmaremos de ocho a doce, y luego de cinco de la tarde a ocho de la noche. La semana que viene será igual, ¿Entendido?

Un coro de 'sí' se oyó en la habitación.

-¿Ya tienen la idea terminada?-Preguntó Edward, balanceándose en su silla junto a Bella.

-Claro que sí, eso es lo siguiente de lo que les hablaré.-Respondió el manager.-La estructura del video serán ustedes tocando en medio de la casa abandonada, con Bella sentada en una silla en frente, sonriéndoles, riendo, ya saben. A esa escena se le intercalarán imágenes de Bella en otros momentos cotidianos, junto a Edward.

-¿Edward?-Murmuró la castaña.

-Íbamos a contratar a otro actor o modelo para hacer el papel de tu…'novio', 'enamorado', o lo que sea, pero hicimos una encuesta y resulta que los fans prefieren ver a los integrantes de la banda en su propio video, no a otro actor, así que decidimos que Edward lo haría.

La castaña se giró para echarle una mirada. Él no le había hablado sobre eso.

Edward se limitó a sonreírle traviesamente.

-El video de S_ongbird* _estará terminado dentro de cinco semanas, y luego de eso vendrá la presentación, pero hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Entendieron qué sucederá ahora?

-Sí.-Murmuraron los cinco, y Jules asintió.

-Perfecto. Disfruten de su día libre.-Jules sonrió, y todos se levantaron de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el cobrizo detrás de Bella, que inmediatamente había salido por la puerta.

-A hacer turismo, por supuesto. Estamos en la ciudad natal de Shakespeare, Edward.-Comentó como si él fuera tonto o algo.

-Está lleno de paparazzis allí.

-Gracias al cielo, yo no soy la famosa aquí.-Bella le sonrió al cobrizo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación en su cara.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle a la puerta cerrada.

Isabella Swan cada día se volvía más interesante.

Y él era de los que adoraban un buen misterio.

.

***The Smiths****: ****banda de****Rock****formada en****Mánchester****,****Reino Unido****por****Morrissey****(vocalista) y****Johnny Marr****(guitarra), a quienes se unieron posteriormente****Andy Rourke****(bajo) y****Mike Joyce****(batería). Los críticos la han llamado la banda más importante del ****Rock alternativo****que surgió de la escena británica de****música independiente****en los****años 1980****.**

***Morrissey****: ****es un cantante y letrista****británico****que saltó a la fama en los****años 1980****como líder de la banda inglesa****The Smiths****. Cuando la banda se separó en****1987****, Morrissey comenzó su carrera como solista.**

***M40****: Carretera británica.**

_*****__**I'm feeling supersonic**__**. **__**Give me gin and tonic**__**. **__**You can have it all but how much do you want it?**____**You make me laugh**__**, g**__**ive me your autograph**__**:**_** Frase de 'Supersonic', canción hiper mega fantástica de Oasis.**

***Songbird****: otra canción super fantástica de Oasis, en el Fanfic será la canción sobre la cual ellos filmarán el video. **

**Por si no lo notaron, adoro Oasis. JAJAJA y bueno… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue un golpe de inspiración de jueves a la noche, y acá está el resultado. Mil millones de gracias por los reviews, y un salugo giganta para todas!**

**Emma(:**


	6. Chapter 6

-Iré contigo.-Le informó Edward a la castaña en cuanto esta salió de la habitación.

-¿Y los paparazzis?-Edward se encogió de hombros como respuesta, y Bella lo imitó.-Como quieras. Primero voy a ir al teatro _The Swan*_, luego a la casa de Shakespeare, a _Holy Trinity Chruch*_, donde fue enterrado Shakespeare, tomaré un autobús turístico que recorre las granjas de toda la familia de Shakespeare, luego iré a la _granja de mariposas_ y al _jardín Bancroft_*y finalmente, esta noche, iré al _Black Swan*_, el pub más famoso de aquí.

-¿Y piensas hacer todo eso en un día?-Preguntó Edward, siguiendo a Bella hacia el ascensor.

-Exacto, si nos apuramos, y tus fans y paparazzis no nos retrasan, lo lograremos.

-¿A dónde van?-Ambos se giraron para mirar a Emmett y Evan, que venían caminando hacia ellos.

-Bella quiere hacer turismo. Pretende recorrer todo el lugar en ocho horas, es algo así como una misión.

Bella rodó los ojos a espaldas de Edward, y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¿Les molesta si vamos con ustedes?-Preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Por supuesto que no.-Accedió Bella, pero Edward frunció el ceño.

Obviamente, él no estaba interesado en una salida grupal. Él quería a Isabella para sí solo.

-Perfecto.- Evan le arqueó una ceja al cobrizo mientras los cuatro subían al ascensor, notando su enfado, y el cobrizo le rodó los ojos.

Bella, por otra parte, no podía parar de morderse los labios.

Estaba apretujada dentro de un ascensor entre tres de sus ídolos. Es más, si levantaba la mano, posiblemente tocaría el trasero de Evan.

Tenía al cobrizo detrás de ella, a Emmett en uno de sus costados y a Evan por delante.

_Si este no es el paraíso, no sé qué lo sea…_

Una vez en la planta baja del Hotel, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la puerta ignorando los flashes que se acercaban cada vez más.

-¡Jasper! ¡Ven con nosotros!-Emmett había visto a su rubio amigo deambulando por ahí, y decidió incluirlo en el grupo.

Esta vez, Edward no se contuvo y soltó un bufido, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Isabella.

El cobrizo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta para ella, y el grupo, de ahora cinco integrantes, salió a las frías calles de Stratford Upon Avon, siendo asediados por un grupo de casi quince paps.

-¿A dónde se supone que iremos?-Preguntó Jasper, y los cinco se pararon en la acera frente al hotel.

Los cuatro muchachos observaron a Bella, expectantes, y la castaña se apresuró a rebuscar algo en su mochila color turquesa.

-Encontré estos en la secretaría de Turismo de Londres…-Comentó mientras sacaba una pila de folletos arrugados.-Y son sobre todos los lugares que quiero visitar hoy. Primero, comenzaremos con el teatro The Swan.-Les informó a los cuatro muchachos que se habían acomodado alrededor de ella, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo de los paparazzis. Cuando Bella levantó la vista, se vio rodeada de cuatro pilares, que la miraban con fijeza.- ¿Qué?

-¿Y tú esperas ir a todos esos lugares en un solo día?-Preguntó Jasper, señalando con la cabeza los folletos que sostenía Isabella.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Puedo hacerlo, si ustedes no pueden seguirme, no lo hagan.-Masculló encogiéndose de hombros, y pegó un pequeño saltito cuando las grandes manos de Edward sujetaron sus hombros por detrás.

-Te seguiremos. Ahora, vámonos de aquí antes de que les patee el trasero a estos imbéciles.-Bella soltó una risita nerviosa mientras Edward la rodeaba con un brazo, y los cuatro caminaban siguiendo las indicaciones de Bella hacia la derecha.

Las cámaras no los abandonaron en ningún momento, pero luego de un rato Bella aprendió que uno se acostumbrara. No era cómodo, pero tampoco insoportable.

Fueron a casi todos los lugares que Bella había mencionado, excepto al bus turístico, porque cuando llegaron a la parada, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, la excursión ya había comenzado.

Bella puso mala cara, pero Emmett soltó alguno de sus chistes estúpidos en ese momento, haciéndola sonreír.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, los cinco estaban de regreso en el hotel, Bella llena de panfletos informativos y pequeños recuerditos, mientras los muchachos arrastraban los pies detrás de ella.

-A las ocho iré al pub, ¿Vendrán?

-Claro que sí. No loca irás a ese lugar sola.

La castaña rodó los ojos, ignorando al muchacho cobrizo.

En solo un día había aprendido lo insoportablemente protector que podía llegar a ser Edward Cullen, y a pesar de que tendía a ser una característica tierna, a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Yo voy.

-Yo también…

-Me apunto.-Bella sonrió cuando llegaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentía como la ganadora de uno de esos concursos de 'pasa un día con tu ídolo'. Y todo era simplemente perfecto.

.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Edward salía de su habitación luego de haber tomado una ducha y tocaba la puerta de Isabella. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió, y Edward sonrió de lado.

Isabella era realmente preciosa. Su forma de vestir, demasiado colorida y hasta infantil, le quedaría mal a cualquier otra persona, pero a ella le sentaba de maravilla, la hacía ver como una chica siempre alegre y llena de vida.

Sus ojos eran casi demasiado grandes para su cara, pero tan profundos y reveladores que cualquiera podría pasarse horas perdido en aquellos pozos chocolate.

Y su cuerpo… Definitivamente aquel cuerpecito minúsculo no era como el de las chicas con las que él solía acostarse.

Pero había algo en ella, algo en su cara de niña y su enorme sonrisa. Algo que lo hacía querer tenerla para él, sólo para él.

Edward se sentía extraño. Él nunca había sido posesivo, nunca había sido la necesidad de pertenecer a alguien y de que alguien le perteneciera. Y se negaba a creer que eso estaba sucediendo ahora.

Isabella Swan no sería más que otra, se dijo.

Y eso que sentía no era más que excitación. Claro que sí. Luego de acostarse con ella, se le pasaría, igual que sucedía siempre.

Sólo necesitaba tenerla en su cama, una vez, sólo una.

Edward le sonrió torcidamente a la castaña, observando cómo las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaban sonrosadas.

Sería fácil y rápido, igual que siempre…

.

-¡Este lugar es genial!-Isabella soltó una carcajada antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, tragándola con algo de dificultad.

No estaba demasiado acostumbrada al alcohol, pero aquella bebida estaba deliciosa.

-Es lindo, sí…-Murmuró Evan, sentado a su derecha, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, estudiando a un grupo de muchachas que bebían en la barra, unos metros más allá.

Bella soltó una risita. Un día con estos chicos y ya entendías todo acerca de su vida.

Jasper y Emmett eran los 'aburridos'. Cabe destacar que de aburridos no tenían nada, especialmente el segundo, pero los otros dos miembros de la banda los llamaban así porque ellos tenían novia, les eran fieles, y su máximo entretenimiento no se basaba en salir a conseguir chicas.

Y luego estaban Edward y Evan. Puro sexo, alcohol y Rock n' Roll. Adoraban salir, emborracharse, y volver a casa con chicas a las cuales no recordarían luego.

Bella no se sentía nadie para juzgar, pero su vida definitivamente le parecía demasiado vacía. Demasiado carente de algo más. Amor, quizás…

Edward sonrió cuando Evan se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo de muchachas. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, seguramente habría ido con él, pero no podía hacerlo ahora.

Tenía sentada a su próxima víctima junto a él, y sabía que Isabella no era para nada liberal como lo eran las chicas con las que salía.

Si ella lo viera irse con otra, allí se acabaría su oportunidad.

Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle al oído, por sobre el sonido de la música.

-¿Quieres otra?-La sintió estremecerse cuando su voz sonó demasiado cerca.

-¿Otra qué?

-Cerveza, nena.

-Oh…-Bella observó su vaso vacío durante un par de segundos, intentando pensar con claridad sin darle importancia a la boca de Edward Cullen, que prácticamente se encontraba rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.-Esto…Sí, bien.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Edward se alejó y Bella lo miró caminar.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan hermoso, sarcástico, divertido y sexi como Edward Cullen.

Pero Bella, por más inocente que fuera, no era tonta. Sabía que Edward quería algo con ella. Si no fuera así, definitivamente no sería tan atento y protector con ella, no la llamaría 'nena' y no la tocaría cada vez que tuviera oportunidad… ¿O sí?

Bella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla suspirando.

De verdad le gustaba Edward, pero quizás para él todo fuera un juego, como uno de esos que solía tener con todas esas chicas que mostraban en las revistas.

Si Edward hacía todo esto para pasar una noche con ella, no lo lograría.

Por más difícil que le resultara resistirse, Bella decidió que no se iría a la cama con él si no estaba segura de sus intenciones.

Es decir, se suponía que la primera vez debía ser especial, con alguien que de verdad te amara.

Si ni siquiera le había entregado su virginidad a Mike, mucho menos se la entregaría a alguien que no se lo tomara en serio, por más precioso que fuera ese alguien.

Pero… ¿Y si él se lo tomaba en serio?

_No lo creo._

Pero quizás sí, quizás… Quizás ella le gustase de verdad.

Bella odiaba hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, porque siempre era igual.

Observó a Edward volver hacia ella con dos cervezas más en la mano.

Solamente deseaba que él no fuese un idiota…

.

**Askjdhakjs hola. Ya sé, es triste porque Edward planea hacer justamente lo que Bella teme, ¿Verdad? Pero es que no va a ser tan fácil hacer que este chico cambie, muchachas. Nada fácil. Así que espero que les haya gustado, y les comento que mientras más pienso en la historia, más larga parece que va a quedar jaja. Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día, ya saben…**

**Un beso gigante para todas. Emma **


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Bella!-Edward rodeó la cintura de la castaña con un brazo, evitando que diera de lleno contra el suelo, y ella soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh, gra-gracias Eddddward.-El cobrizo no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Isabella no había tomado más de un vaso y medio de cerveza cuando ya había comenzado a hablar tonterías y a reírse de todo lo que veía. Parecía ser que la muchacha no estaba demasiado acostumbrada al alcohol.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.-Susurró abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias.-Respondió Bella con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Puedes sola?

-Claro que sí, no tengo cinco años.-Respondió riendo, y cerró la puerta. Edward frunció el ceño en el pasillo, y no pasaron dos segundos antes de que oyera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y luego la vocecita de Bella rezongando.

Rodó los ojos y entró en la habitación, para encontrarse a Bella tendida en el suelo junto a la cama, riendo tontamente.

-Bella…-Edward la tomó por los hombros y la levantó del suelo, sin que se le pasara por alto cómo el cuerpecito de Isabella se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Con decisión, abrió la cama y recostó a Bella sobre ella, para luego quitarle las zapatillas con cuidado.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó Bella un segundo más tarde, mientras él subía la manta hasta su mentón.

-Dime.

-¿Acaso tú…Acaso tú estás jugando?-Su voz sonaba tan ingenua y esperanzada que es pecho de Edward se partió en dos.

-¿Jugando?

-No te hagas el tonto… Quiero saber si todo eso que haces… La forma en la que me tratas-La castaña soltó un bostezo antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Es un juego? Porque sí lo es, sólo…Déjalo, ¿Sí?-Terminó Bella, acomodándose bajo las mantas y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Edward la observó con el corazón en la garganta durante unos segundos, y finalmente se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente con un imperceptible roce.

-Buenas noches, Bella.-Susurró antes de levantarse e ir a su habitación, sintiéndose culpable de algo por primera vez en su vida.

.

A eso de las siete de la mañana, Edward tocó la puerta de la habitación de Isabella con insistencia, siendo recibido por una preciosa, rezongona y despeinada castaña unos minutos más tarde.

En cuanto Bella le echó un vistazo al aspecto de Bella, y luego se observó ella misma, un desastre de arrugas y cabellos revueltos, abrió los ojos como platos y cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de girarse y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

-Creo que no quería verte.-Se carcajeó Emmett detrás de él, yendo hacia el ascensor.

-Más bien creo que enloqueció por lo de la resaca. Y va a odiarme.-Edward sonrió traviesamente mientras seguía a su amigo hacia el comedor.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando Bella apareció, completamente vestida e intentando parecer tranquila.

Edward la vio elegir un tazón de cereales, mientras una sonrisita bailaba en su rostro.

Luego de elegir su desayuno, Bella se giró sobre sí y miró hacia las mesas, intentando reprimir una sonrisa cuando Edward palmeó el asiento de la silla junto a él.

Inspirando hondo, se sentó a su lado, echándole una mirada avergonzada al pasar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que no.-Masculló, antes de hacer estrellar la cuchara llena de cereales contra su boca.

Edward reprimió una carcajada.

-¿Qué te duele?

-La cabeza. Todo el cuerpo, de hecho. No puedo creer que tendré resaca en mi primer día de trabajo. He esperado tanto por esto y cuando por fin llega hago semejante idiotez, si Jules se da cuenta seguramente me correrá a patadas, oh Dios…

Edward no lo pudo reprimir más y soltó una risita.

Bella le frunció el ceño, pero el resto de los chicos lo siguieron.

-¡Eres solo una niña!-Emmett soltó una carcajada, y Bella lo miró con el ceño todavía más fruncido, sin comprender qué sucedía con aquellos cuatro idiotas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No sucede nada, es solo que… Te torturas demasiado, Bells.- Edward apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Isabella, rozando los cabellos de la castaña con la punta de los dedos.

-Nena, hemos dado recitales enteros completamente borrachos, está todo bien.-Bella rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Evan.

-Ustedes son famosos, nadie les cuestionaría sobre eso, no es lo mismo conmigo.

-Bells, te prometo que todo estará bien, no te correrán ni nada por el estilo. Fue solo una pequeña resaca, nena, ni siquiera lo aparentas.-Soltando un suspiro, y queriendo creer las palabras de Edward, se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, haciendo que su cabeza reposara sobre el ante brazo del cobrizo.

Instantáneamente, sintió una un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

¿Habría hecho alguna estupidez estando borracha? La idea la carcomía.

Lo último que recordaba era estar parada en el centro de la pista de baile del pub, rodeada por los brazos de Edward mientras la música la aturdía.

¿¡Y si la había besado!? Los flashes que se le venían a la cabeza eran casi todas imágenes de Edward. Edward subiéndola al coche, Edward tomándola de la mano en el lobby del hotel, Edward rodeando su cintura para no dejarla caer.

Si Edward la había besado, y ella no lo recordaba, Bella decidió que se suicidaría allí mismo.

-Debemos irnos, castaña.-Bella levantó la cabeza con rapidez, y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un dolor insoportable en la frente.-Ven conmigo, te daré algo para eso.-Antes de haberlo notado, ya estaba de pie, tomada de la mano de Edward y caminando junto a él hacia el lobby.

Edward tomó su mochila de un sillón y rebuscó en ella hasta dar con una pequeña cajita de pastillas, y tomó una antes de dársela a Isabella.

La castaña lo miró con desconfianza y Edward rodó los ojos.

-No te voy a intoxicar, Isabella, es solo un analgésico. Te hará sentir mejor.-Bella le echó una última mirada y tomó la pastilla antes de volver hacia la habitación en la cual habían desayunado para buscar un vaso de agua.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella se encontraba sentada junto a Edward en su Volvo, de camino a la antigua casa abandonada, ahora estudio de filmación para el próximo video de New Town.

-Edward, ¿Puedo…Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El cobrizo dejó de tararear una de sus canciones en voz baja y la miró expectante durante un segundo antes de volver la mirada al camino.

-Por supuesto.

-Anoche, yo… Realmente no recuerdo mucho. ¿Dije o hice algo… demasiado estúpido?-Murmuró, cohibida bajo la mirada que le dirigía Edward.

Se sentía una tonta por preguntar eso, pero la duda era demasiado grande, y ella ya no podía seguir cargando con ella.

-Bueno…Estuviste a punto de darte contra el suelo algo así como siete veces. Tienes suerte de tenerme al lado.-Comentó burlón con una sonrisa, y Bella se sonrojó, pero a la vez se alegró de que eso sea lo único estúpido que haya hecho.

-Eso lo haría estando borracha o no, no es algo muy fuera de lo normal.

Edward soltó una carcajada, pero luego se quedó callado.

-También me hiciste una pregunta.

Bella casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, y lo miró de hito en hito.

-¿Qué…Qué te pregunté?

-Preguntaste si yo estaba jugando.

La castaña vaciló, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Jugando?

-Con esto…Nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?-Bella decidió desviar la mirada, y se dedicó a estudiar el paisaje que pasaba a su lado por la ventana.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo, Bella. Tú misma me lo dijiste anoche.

-Estaba borracha.

-Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Te parezco atractivo, lo sé.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Eso es algo obvio, Edward.-Masculló mordaz, en un arranque de valentía.- Le pareces atractivo a todo el mundo.

-Te gusto.-Susurró divertido, y Bella le frunció el ceño.

-Qué egocéntrico eres.

-Te gusto.

-Quizás.

-Bien. Yo pienso que tú eres adorable.

-¿Ado…-La castaña frunció el ceño.-…Adorable?

-Adorable.

Bueno, adorable es mejor que nada, se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

-Bueno.-Murmuró, desviando la mirada. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, la castaña cayó en la cuenta de algo y se giró hacia el cobrizo.-Espera. No has respondido a la pregunta.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior, y le dedicó una mirada a la castaña.

¿Qué podría responderle?

Él no quería algo serio… ¿Verdad? Claro que no. Claro que estaba jugando.

A pesar de esa certeza, la idea de dañar a Isabella no le agradaba. No le agradaba para nada.

Pero él era quien era. Nunca había amado ninguna mujer aparte de su madre, y no creía poder llegar a hacerlo. E Isabella se merecía saberlo.

Edward consideró su respuesta durante unos segundos, pensando si debería contarle la verdad, que él nunca podría amarla como seguramente ella quería, y se merecía, ser amada, o si simplemente debería mentir y dejarlo pasar.

Finalmente, hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer.

Le mintió.

-No estoy jugando.

El pecho le dolió cuando sintió el palpable alivio de la castaña a su lado, y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Él no se sentía culpable.

Nunca se había sentido culpable de nada, ni de romper corazones, ni de echar mujeres de su casa, nunca.

Y esa enana de allí, vestida con ropa de colores tan chillones que le aseguraban no perderse nunca jamás, lo hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

.

Isabella inspiró hondo, abrumada ante la cantidad de manos que revoloteaban alrededor de ella, sacudiendo sus cabellos, acomodando su pequeño vestido blanco y colocando un mínimo de rubor en las mejillas.

-Creo que ya está bien, señoritas.-Las tres muchachas que revoloteaban a su alrededor se dispersaron al oír la voz de Iveth, la directora del video.

Iveth rondaba los cincuenta y cinco, y era alta, rubia y rolliza. Era estricta, ruda y a Bella le daba miedo.

-Tú siéntate en ese sillón, frente a la banda, rápido.-La castaña obedeció sin rechistar y se dejó caer sobre un sillón de un cuerpo color marrón, que estaba ubicado frente a los instrumentos de los muchachos.-Debes limitarte a lucir inocente y adorable, sonríele a Edward y ríete, ríete mucho, ¿Comprendes?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza e Iveth se marchó.

-¿Lista?-Bella asintió, sonriéndole a Edward, y el cobrizo fue a ubicarse a su lugar, justo frente a ella, unos dos o tres metros más allá.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar, Iveth gritó un par de veces más y la música comenzó a sonar.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Otro más de sus sueños se había cumplido. Estaba escuchando a su banda favorita en vivo, y esto se parecía demasiado a un concierto privado.

Edward le guiñó un ojo mientras comenzaba a cantar las primeras líneas de _Songbird, _y Bella se permitió fantasear durante un rato que esa preciosa canción de amor iba dirigida a ella.

Cruzó las piernas, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio, y no pudo ignorar la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre ella.

Por su parte, Edward se estaba muriendo allí mismo.

Nunca había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a nadie.

En realidad, nunca había deseado hacerle el amor a nadie. Siempre había sido sexo. Pero por primera vez, al ver a Bella allí, enfundada en un angelical vestido blanco, sus largas ondas caoba enmarcando su precioso rostro y su sonrisa que derrochaba inocencia, Edward sólo deseo poder cargarla, llevársela de allí y hacerle el amor lentamente durante todo el día, hasta estar repleto de ella.

Ese pensamiento lo asustó, pero a pesar de todo, no se opuso a él.

Edward no era un cobarde, y le haría frente a lo que sea que comenzase a sentir.

Pero si eso que comenzaba a sentir era algo que podría llegar a destruirlo… ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

.

**¡Buenos días a todas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí llega el próximo capítulo. Esta historia me encanta, pero tengo un problemita con ella. Yo primero voy armando el capítulo en mi cabeza, pero cuando lo comienzo a escribir me doy cuenta de que no me entrará todo en un solo capítulo, así que voy como algo lento… Igualmente, ya voy a ponerme bien las pilas, lo prometo, sisisi. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. Y un millón de gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan tan tannn feliz.**

**¡Un beso gigante para todas!**

**Emma.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Santa mierda.- Isabella no podía apartar sus ojos de la revista.

Seis páginas completas hablando sobre su 'noviazgo' con Edward Cullen.

Demente.

Con dedos temblorosos, la abrió por la página 16, en donde comenzaba la nota, y contuvo el aliento.

Una gigante imagen de ella y Edward fuera del bar de la otra noche ocupaba dos páginas completas. Ella reía histéricamente, y Edward la miraba desde su superior altura, sonriendo torcidamente y sosteniéndola por la cintura para no dejarla caer.

Bella no se acordaba de esa escena, y se sintió una estúpida por eso.

'_Cullen y su nuevo juguete.'_

Oh, genial, ahora toda Europa la consideraría el nuevo 'juguete' de Edward.

Se decidió a no leer las largas columnas de la nota, que hablaba con sumo detalle sobre todas las actividades que habían llevado a cabo juntos, y siguió observando las imágenes.

Ellos en la puerta del Hotel, en un café cercano, en la calle caminando, en el Teatro _The Swan, _entrando a la casa de Shakespeare, en el jardín _Bancroft _y en el bar. Estas últimas fotos eran las más horribles. Ella parecía una loca, siempre riendo y pegada a Edward como una lapa.

-¿Lista para irnos, Swan?-Bella levantó la cabeza hacia Edward, que había entrado a su habitación sin llamar. En cuanto el cobrizo notó qué era lo que Bella sostenía entre sus manos, le frunció el ceño.-Te dije que no compraras esa mierda.

-Y no lo hice en toda la semana, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, Edward. ¡Estamos en la tapa!-Abriendo los ojos como platos, alzó la revista hacia él para mostrarle la portada, en donde él rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, ayudándola a pasar por entre una enorme cantidad de personas con cámaras.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos. Y espera a llegar a Londres, será imposible.-Sacudiendo la cabeza, le arrebató la revista a Bella y ojeó un par de páginas.

-Dice que soy tu nuevo juguete.-Susurró Bella desde el sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

-Justamente por eso te dije que no la compres. Estas cosas no hablan más que pura mierda.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie con un suspiro.

-¿A qué venías?

-A decirte que ya estoy listo para irme, ¿Tú lo estás?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien.-Edward se giró, tomó la valija verde manzana de Bella con una mano, mientras arrojaba la revista al cesto de basura con la otra.

-¡Eh! Eso me costó 5 libras.-Protestó mientras caminaba detrás de él hacia la puerta.

-Te lo devolveré si prometes no volver a leer eso nunca más.

Bella bufó, y lo esquivó para pasar por la puerta, cargando su mochila con ella.

-Quédatelos.

El cobrizo rodó los ojos, y siguió a la pequeña castaña fuera de la habitación.

Esa semana de grabación había sido simplemente increíble.

Había conocido más a Bella, y sabía que a pesar de su aspecto inocente y tranquilo, podía llegar a ser letal cuando estaba enfadada. Era la mujer más tozuda del planeta, y nunca, nunca se daba por vencida.

Habían estado yendo juntos a tomar un café todas las tardes a la salida del set, y Edward se había encontrado a si mismo contándole cosas a Bella que no le hubiera contado a nadie más. Cosas como su infancia, o el complicado e interminable divorcio de sus padres.

_-¿Estás enfadado con ellos por eso? _

_-No lo sé, realmente. No me hubiera molestado si se lo hubiesen guardado para ellos, pero yo siempre fui el centro de todo. Estaba presente en cada discusión, cada desastre que hacían en casa, en todas las audiencias. Verlos tirarse mierda de esa manera era horrible._

_-Seguro que lo era. Pero creo que deberías perdonarlos, Edward, eso fue hace mucho._

_Edward se había echado hacia atrás y soltado un suspiro._

_-Lo haré. Algún día._

Bella estaba más que feliz de su relación con Edward. Al principio pensó que él solo la buscaría para hacerle lo mismo que hacía con todas, pero ver a Edward tan amigable y abierto con ella era algo emocionante. Ella sabía cuán reservado podía llegar a ser el cobrizo, y el que él le confiara tantos pensamientos era extraño, y hermoso.

Edward era su amigo. Y por una extraña razón, si ser algo más arruinaría todo lo que estaban construyendo juntos, ella no lo quería.

-¡Cuidado con eso!-Exclamó la castaña cuando lo vio arrojar su valija dentro del maletero del Volvo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Edward le rodó los ojos mientras cerraba la tapa, y tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos, apretándole las mejillas y haciéndola torcer la boca en una mueca extraña.

-No-seas-pesada-Swan.

-No-arrojes-mis-cosas-Cullen.-Masculló la castaña como pudo, pues las manos de Edward en su rostro no le permitían modular correctamente.

Edward sonrió divertido.

-Tienes un parecido increíble con un pez globo en este momento.

Bella le frunció el entrecejo, y solo logró que Edward se riera todavía más.

-Suelta mi rostro.

Edward le dio un pellizco a ambas mejillas de la castaña, y luego la soltó, caminando hacia el haciendo del copiloto y abriendo la puerta para ella.

-Señorita…

Bella subió al coche, y luego de uno minutos ya se encontraban en la ruta, camino a Londres nuevamente.

El viaje fue rápido, o eso le pareció a Bella.

Edward estaba muy charlatán esa tarde, y no paró de hacer comentarios sobre todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Bella no podía hacer más que reír a carcajadas de las idioteces que se cruzaban por la cabeza del cobrizo.

.

El sábado a eso de las once de la mañana, Bella se encontraba sirviendo una tarta de manzana en la mesa quince cuando Edward cruzó por la puerta, y todo el mundo dentro del bar giró su cabeza como si estuviesen exorcizados, y clavaron su mirada en él.

Edward, totalmente indiferente a este hecho, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu sección?-La castaña le indicó con la cabeza el lado derecho del bar, y Edward le dedicó una sonrisita más amplia antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia ese lado y sentarse en una mesa contra la pared.

Todo el bar estaba en silencio, todo el mundo mirándolo, y Edward ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, soltando una risita, y terminó de servir la tarta antes de acercarse a él.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señor?

-Sí, desearía un cortado, un muffin de banana sin canela, y a mi amiga Bella aquí sentada conmigo, por favor.

Bella levantó la vista del papel y sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir por un segundo.

'Mi amiga Bella.' Él había dicho que ella era su amiga.

Santo Dios.

-Bueno, señor.-Comenzó Bella con un carraspeo luego de unos segundos.-Creo que puedo ofrecerle las dos primeras cosas, pero la tercera recién estará disponible luego de las doce del mediodía, y sólo hasta las tres de la tarde.

Edward fingió un mohín, y Bella le rodó los ojos.

-Bien, entonces puedes traerme las dos primeras cosas, y esperaré aquí hasta que la tercera esté disponible.

-¿Lo harás?-Preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

-Claro, y luego te llevaré a cenar. Anda, tráeme ese muffin que muero de hambre, mesera.

Bella soltó una risita y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Edward la observó marchar sonriendo de costado, e ignorando la mirada fija de todo el mundo, sacó su BlackBerry del bolsillo y abrió twitter.

Últimamente lo tenían harto en todas las redes sociales, preguntando por su noviazgo y por Bella.

Él se había limitado a ignorarlos, sin aclarar nada, cosa que ponía a la gente todavía más histérica.

-Señor…-Bella depositó el muffin de banana y el café frente a Edward, y el cobrizo le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

-Recién te dije que a las doce del mediodía.-Respondió Bella, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando su tendencia a enfadarse cuando alguien no la escuchaba, o la hacían repetir las cosas muchas veces.

-Lo sé, Swan, no saques tu genio conmigo. Hablaba de la tarde.

-Oh…-Bella soltó una risita, descruzando los brazos.-A las seis.

-¿Tienes en qué volver a casa?

-Transporte público.-Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Te llevaré yo.

-Edward-

-Swan, vuelve a trabajar, que tu jefe no está muy feliz con nuestra charla.-La castaña se giró sobre sus talones para echarle una mirada a Jacob, que estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina y los miraba fijamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiró y murmuró un pequeño 'adiós', antes de girarse y volver al trabajo.

Edward odió a Jacob Black en el primer instante en que lo vio.

Odió su rostro engreído, su pose amenazante, odió la forma en la que observaba a Bella, como si fuese una presa, y odió todavía más la forma en la que lo miró a él, con desprecio, como si no fuese más que una piedra en el camino.

-Idiota.-Masculló entre dientes antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Eso era seguramente Jacob Black. Un idiota. Y de los peores.

Edward lo observó receloso, mientras el jefe de Bella se acercaba al mostrador del bar y apoyaba ambas manos sobre él, inclinándose sobre la castaña, que estaba del otro lado, y hablándole suavemente.

-Preferiría que no coquetearas con mis clientes, Isabella.-La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al divisar en el enojo que destilaban los ojos de Jacob, y frunció el ceño levemente ante la acusación.

-No estaba coqueteando con nadie, Jacob, él es un amigo.

-¿Edward Cullen? ¿Un amigo?

-Sí.

Jacob espiró con fuerza, y la observó con algo parecido a la… ¿Pena? Bella frunció todavía más el ceño.

-Lo único que quiere contigo es llevarte a la cama, nena, deberías saberlo.-Extrañamente, Bella notó que se molestaba al oírlo llamarla 'nena', cuando con Edward sucedía todo lo contrario.

-Eso no es cierto, Jacob. Sólo somos amigos.-Farfulló mientras se giraba e intentaba ignorar a su jefe mientras preparaba un cappuccino.

-Luego no digas que no te avisé.-Murmuró Jacob entre dientes, y se giró rápidamente para volver a encerrarse en su oficina.

Bella observó la puerta cerrada con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y a este qué le pasaba?

Bella se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que lo ignoraría, y volvió a su trabajo.

A las doce y cinco minutos, Bella ya se había quitado el uniforme y tomó la mano de Edward para salir del bar, que para ese momento ya estaba repleta de personas tomando fotografías y gritando sus nombres.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Lo raro sería que no se lo supieran.

Almorzaron en un restaurant muy fino, y por descontado, caro. Por más que Bella se opuso a pedir nada muy ostentoso, Edward la ignoró y pidió una comida tan extraña que Bella ni siquiera recordaba el nombre completo. Estaba delicioso.

-Iremos a cenar todos juntos esta noche, y luego saldremos. Queríamos invitarte.-Le informó el cobrizo cuando estacionó el coche frente al departamento de la castaña a las seis y media de la tarde.

-¿Quiénes?

-Emmett, Jazz, Evan, Rosalie, Alice y yo. Las chicas son simpáticas.-Se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a invitar a salir a chicas. Y ni siquiera era una cita a solar, era grupal. Normalmente, ellas se tiraban encima de él, y prácticamente lo arrastraban con ellas.

-Está bien, iré.

Edward respiró hondo, sonriendo.

-Te recogeré a las ocho y treinta, ¿Sí?

Bella asintió, antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del coche.

-Te veo luego.

-Adiós, nena.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras entraba en el edificio.

Saldría con los chicos de New Town y sus novias. Bella ya sabía quiénes eran Alice y Rosalie. La primera era una famosa diseñadora de modas de veintiún años, y la segunda era una preciosa modelo de veintidós.

Siempre le habían parecido simpáticas por la tele, pero la gente solía cambiar en la vida real. ¿Sería así también con ellas?

Bella estuvo histérica durante las dos horas que pasaron hasta que Edward la recogió.

No sabía qué ponerse, cómo actuar, qué decir, ni si encajaría en ese grupo.

Estaba prácticamente comiéndose las uñas cuando una bocina resonó fuera del edificio, y se apresuró a bajar.

Había supuesto que lo más apropiado para vestir sería su único vestido corto, negro y pegado al cuerpo, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra y sus zapatos rojos.

Él único bolso de marca que tenía, color rojo sangre, complementaba el atuendo, y la expresión sorprendida de Edward cuando la vio bajar le ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma.

-Estás preciosa, Bella.

-Gracias.-Bella le echó una mirada apreciativa a Edward. Camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y botas negras. Todo un perfecto chico malo.-Tú estás sexi.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, y soltó una risita antes de inclinarse y abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Adoraba la boca de Isabella. Siempre decía lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, sin mucha vergüenza y prácticamente ningún filtro. Ella le había comentado que eso la había metido en muchos problemas a veces, pero a Edward no le gustaría que ella cambiara.

Le encantaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en cada momento, y su extraña pero adorable forma de ver el mundo lo volvía loco.

El trayecto hacia el pub fue corto, y al llegar, Bella no paraba de retorcer la correa de su bolso entre sus finos dedos.

-No estés nerviosa.

-Dime cómo.-Murmuró con una risita la castaña mientras Edward la llevaba de la mano dentro del lugar.

Mucha gente se giraba a mirarlos, y Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

The Strokes* sonaba de fondo, y la castaña sonrió mientras era guiada hacia una mesa alejada de la vista del público. La voz de Casablancas* siempre conseguía animarla.

-Buenas noches.-Bella alzó la vista del suelo, en dónde la tenía clavada, cuidándose de no tropezar con sus propios pies, y miró hacia la mesa baja con sillones frente a ellos.

-Hola.-Susurró con una sonrisita, y todos se pusieron de pie para saludarla de a uno.

-¡Bella!-Alice Brandon la abrazó durante un instante.-Adoro como estás vestida.-Susurró al separarse de ella un paso.

-Oh, gracias.-Bella le sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que recibir ese halago de Alice Brandon era simplemente de locos.

-Hola, Bella.- Rosalie se acercó y besó su mejilla derecha, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Rosalie.-Bella notó que la rubia era todavía más bella en persona, y su autoestima cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo.

Gracias al cielo, ambas eran tan simpáticas como parecían ser en los medios, y media hora más tarde Bella se encontraba manteniendo una animada conversación con ellas.

Luego de cenar, y de que Bella protestara con Edward por pagar su cuenta, todos se dirigieron al club más cercano, Red Door, un lugar al que ella nunca se imaginó ir, pues allí solo entraba gente famosa, rica e increíblemente apuesta.

La noche fue algo increíble, y cuando Edward la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca, esa noche, Bella se vio repentinamente iluminada por el conocimiento.

Si las cosas seguían así, ella podría llegar a enamorarse perdidamente de Edward Cullen.

.

_*The Strokes: es una banda de indie rock de Nueva York, y son simplemente ge ni a les._

_*Casablancas, vendría a ser Julian Casablancas, el vocalista de The Strokes._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, en serio, son hermosos__. Un enorme saludo para todas._

_Emma._


	9. Chapter 9

La segunda semana de grabación se pasó increíblemente rápido para Bella, que no deseaba que aquello terminara nunca.

Su vida se había convertido en un caos. Un perfecto e increíble caos.

La gente la paraba en la calle para preguntarle cosas sobre Edward o sacarse fotos con ella, las escenas iban perfectas, ya había ganado más dinero del que jamás se hubiese imaginado, y Edward se abría cada vez más con ella.

Era increíble como una persona podía ser tan diferente frente a una cámara a la realidad.

Ciertamente, el egocéntrico, irónico y algo perverso Edward de los medios si existía en la vida real. Pero había mucho, mucho más detrás de eso, y Bella estaba extasiada al poder descubrirlo.

Ella también se había encontrado a sí misma contándole cosas sobre ella que no se hubiera imaginado contándole a nadie.

-Así que ese idiota te engañó con tu prima, una barbie sin cerebro.-Edward despegó la vista de la carretera para observarla, incrédulo. Estaban de camino a Haworth, en donde filmarían las últimas dos semanas.

Como el resto de los chicos no serían necesarios para esas escenas, solo ella y Edward se hospedarían en el hotel.

-En realidad, Jessica sí tiene cerebro, uno muy grande.-Masculló la castaña.

Edward resopló.

-Dudo mucho que sea más bonita que tú.

Bella se mordió el labio, mientras miraba su perfil recortado contra el hermoso paisaje de la carretera.

-No la conoces. Ella es realmente perfecta. Caerías a sus pies si la vieras.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y no pudo evitar estirar una mano para apretar el muslo derecho de la castaña con cariño.

-Nena, ya deberías saber que no soy del tipo que cae a los pies de nadie.

Bella rodó los ojos, todavía mordiéndose el labio por su contacto.

Bien, ya debería estar acostumbrada a Edward, pero era simplemente imposible acostumbrarte a que tu estrella de Rock favorita se convirtiera en tu amigo, y te llamara 'nena'.

El camino fue rápido, y el nerviosismo de Bella aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que deberían hacer mañana.

Las escenas románticas con Edward.

Eso sí que sería una pasada.

Se sentía nerviosa e increíblemente feliz al mismo tiempo. Como para no estar feliz cuando te esperaban dos semanas de besar a Edward Cullen.

Bueno, no serían besos reales, pero sus labios estarían sobre los de ella, y eso hacía que todo le diera vueltas.

Al llegar al Hotel, Bella comprobó que la habitación de Edward volvía a estar justo junto a la suya, lo que no hacía más que fomentar rumores sobre él cruzándose a su habitación en medio de la noche.

-Este fin de semana saldremos, vendrás, ¿Verdad?

-Edward, no quiero parecer pesada…

-Swan, no eres pesada. Quiero que vengas.

Bella no levantó la mirada del café para que el cobrizo no notara cuán feliz la hacían esas palabras.

-Bueno, gracias…-Susurró.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa moja-bragas antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

Normalmente era así, se sentaban en algún bar y él no la paraba de bombardear con preguntas durante una hora y media. Otras veces, ella tomaba el mando y él se veía obligado a responder todas las preguntas de Bella.

-¿Cómo estás?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Bien.-Respondió escuetamente.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Niña tonta, hablaba de cómo estás aquí, en Inglaterra. ¿Te gusta? ¿Extrañas América? ¿Cómo te sientes aquí?

Bella suspiró.

-¿Honestamente?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien… Me gusta Inglaterra, no extraño América, y me encanta el rumbo que está tomando mi vida. Pero a veces… A veces me siento demasiado sola, ¿Sabes?-Terminó susurrando, y le dio un trago a su café, ignorando el nudo en la garganta que se le formó.

Nadie podría entender lo que era no tener más de 18 años, ser prácticamente una niña y alejarte de todo lo que conoces para aventurarte a la incertidumbre de una nueva vida tan lejos.

Comenzar todo de nuevo, gente nueva, casa nueva, trabajo nuevo.

Edward estiró una mano por sobre la mesa y tomó la suya.

-No estás sola, Bella.

La castaña sonrió de costado.

-De hecho, sí estoy algo sola. Pero estoy acostumbrada a eso. Aparte, recién llego aquí, supongo que con el tiempo, eso cambiará.

Edward sonrió alentadoramente.

-Claro que lo hará.

Luego de eso, la conversación tomó un rumbo un poco menos emocional, y pasada una hora, ambos decidieron que ya debían ponerse en marcha.

Eran las diez de la mañana y ya era hora de ir hacia el set, una casa en el centro del pueblo en donde filmarían unas cuantas escenas. La última semana de grabación se las pasarían al aire libre, en un hermoso prado que rodeaba Haworth.

-Bien, Bella, creo que ya estás perfecta.

La castaña se observó en el espejo, algo tímida.

No llevaba más que una camisa blanca que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, casi nada de maquillaje, y el pelo completamente revuelto.

'Look post-sexo' lo había llamado el estilista.

Para variar, ella no tenía idea de cómo se vería después del sexo. Supuso que sería algo así.

-¡Bella, al set!

Se apresuró a salir del camerino, e ir hacia la cocina, en donde se filmarían las primeras escenas.

Se quedó de piedra cuando se encontró cara a cara con Edward, desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

No llevaba más que unos jeans gastados, estaba descalzo y más despeinado de lo normal.

_Perfecto._

Él le lanzó una sonrisita.

-Estás caliente, cielo.

Bella le rodó los ojos, fingiendo que el cumplido susurrado en su oído no causaba mella en ella, y se giró hacia la directora.

-Ahora, tú te sentarás aquí.-Espetó, señalando un banco junto a la barra de la cocina.-Y tú delante de ella. Acaríciense, rían, jueguen, ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Cabe destacar que las primeras tomas fueron directamente eliminadas, pero luego de un rato, y cuando Bella se acostumbró a las manos de Edward acariciando su cintura con suavidad, las cosas se pusieron más tranquilas.

Él, notando su nerviosismo en un principio, comenzó a comentar estupideces sobre la estresada directora del video, haciéndola soltar carcajadas que quedaron perfectas para el video.

El día entero fue divertidísimo para Bella.

Todavía no les pidieron que se besen, pero sí tuvieron que corretearse alrededor de la cocina, reír como locos y abrazarse. Se abrazaron mucho.

Edward estaba cansadísimo a la noche, pero aún así se dirigió a la habitación de Bella para invitarla a cenar.

Algo había en ella, algo que lo descolocaba.

Adoraba charlar con ella. Si fuera por él, se pasaría todo el día junto a la castaña escuchando su voz calma y sus carcajadas descontroladas.

Él adoraba escucharla reír.

La mayoría de las chicas intentaban controlarse frente a él, sin reír demasiado fuerte o mucho.

A Bella le importaba una mierda.

Cuando algo le parecía muy divertido, comenzaba a reír y no paraba de hacerlo por cinco minutos. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y sus mejillas se encendían. Era preciosa.

Por otro lado, si algo no le causaba gracia, te miraba con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo que le explicases el chiste de nuevo.

Había algo en sus gestos, en las cosas que decía, que lo hacían querer estar junto a ella todo el tiempo.

Y él todavía no decidía si eso era algo bueno, o no.

.

_Es corto, lo sé. Tardé mucho, lo sé. Es que simplemente… No tienen idea de lo tapada de cosas que estoy estas semanas. Creo que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. Pero bueno, en fin, me pude hacer un huequito para escribir este chapter-express. Espero que les guste, y sepan tenerme paciencia, por favor! Un millón de gracias por sus reviews._

_Emma_


	10. Chapter 10

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡Acción!

Isabella soltó un jadeo cuando las manos de Edward acapararon rápidamente su trasero y la levantaron del suelo, dejándola a su altura.

-Hola, cielo.-El cobrizo acarició suavemente la mejilla de Isabella con la nariz, y ella contuvo la respiración.

La escena del beso.

-Hola.-Respondió, y Edward sonrió mientras la apretaba más entre sus brazos.

Su rostro tan cerca, su pecho pegado al suyo y sus manos sosteniendo su trasero firmemente eran una combinación letal, pensó Bella, que en cualquier momento iba a caer redonda al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo realmente, Edward se acercó solo un centímetro más y mordisqueó el labio inferior de la castaña levemente, dejándola sin aliento.

-No estés tan tensa.-En cuanto él pronunció aquellas palabras, ella notó lo rígida que estaba en sus brazos y cómo sus puños se apretaban sobre los hombros del cobrizo.

Inspiró hondo una vez sobre los labios de Edward y se relajó contra él, sintiéndose como mantequilla derretida bajo sus brazos.

-Rodéame el cuello con los brazos.-Cuando él hablaba, sus labios se movían sobre los de ella como pequeñas alas de mariposa, haciéndola estremecer.

Bella obedeció, y al abrazarlo por el cuello, se pegó todavía más a él.

Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios antes de acercarse más y besarla dulcemente.

Bella siempre imaginó que besar a Edward Cullen sería un torbellino. Que él invadiría y conquistaría, que te abriría la boca sin pedir permiso y sería totalmente abrumador.

Quizás así fuera en realidad, y ahora él solo actuaba lento y dulce por las cámaras.

No le importó. Tenía la piel de gallina, y deseaba más. Más, más y más.

Edward sabía a café y menta, sus labios eran suaves y amables mientras se movían sobre los de ella.

Bella apretó más los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, obligándolo a profundizar más el beso. Sentir la sonrisa del cobrizo en medio del beso fue increíble, y abrió más los labios, deseando que él-

-¡Corte!

El grito de la directora fue como un balde de agua fría para Bella.

Ella pensó que Edward se separaría rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarla. En su lugar, él se separó lentamente, y le sonrió con los ojos opacados por el deseo antes de separar lentamente las manos de su trasero y dejarla en el suelo de nuevo.

Bella inspiró hondo para alejar el embotamiento mental que se había apoderado de ella, y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la directora del video.

-Bien hecho, fue muy…Real.-Masculló hurañamente antes de irse a gritarle a alguien más.

-Tengo la sensación de que odia decirnos cuando hacemos las cosas bien.

-Pero adora regañarnos.-Terminó Bella, y se giró hacia el cobrizo, que se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina y le sonreía con suficiencia.

-Hasta ahora no había notado el buen trasero que tienes, Bella.

La castaña se limitó a rodarle los ojos, para luego ir al vestidor y quitarse la camisa blanca de hombre, reemplazándola por su ropa informal.

Era el final del día, el ante último de la grabación allí.

La semana se le había pasado increíblemente rápido, y se dio cuenta de que no se había separado de Edward ni un segundo en aquel tiempo. Bueno, solo por las noches.

Al salir del camerino, Edward le sonrió con picardía y rodeó su cuello con un brazo posesivo mientras caminaban fuera del set.

Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente les tomase fotos por la calle.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era que se dirigiesen a ella como la 'novia de Edward'. En realidad, si tenía suerte se referían a ella como su novia. En otros casos era simplemente el 'nuevo juguete'.

-Hablé con Rose ayer, Alice está enferma así que no saldremos, pero nos juntaremos todos en mi casa a ver una película. Y tú vendrás.

A Bella le parecía increíble la relación de Edward con sus amigos.

Eran inseparables. Si uno no estaba del todo bien, se juntaban todos a levantarle el ánimo o a pasar el rato. Si alguno estaba enfermo, cancelaban sus planes de salir y se quedaban en una casa todos para hacerle compañía.

Lo que más lindo le parecía, era lo empeñado que estaba Edward en llevarla a todos lados con él, como si realmente le importase pasar tiempo con ella…

-Está bien, mi general.

Edward le rodó los ojos, pasando por alto la burla. Bella siempre lo molestaba con su tendencia a ser un mandón, pero él no podía evitarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo fuese como a él le gustaba.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Bella no entendía cómo hacía él para ignorar los chillidos de la gente. Si alguien gritase su nombre por la calle, ella se giraría inmediatamente. Él hacía como si nada estuviese sucediendo, y seguía en lo suyo, sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo haces?

-¿Cómo hago qué?-Preguntó él, dirigiéndose al coche, rodeando a Bella con un brazo, y apoyando su mano sobre su costado, justo debajo de su seno.

-Ignorarlos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me acostumbré.

.

-¿Algo más?

-No, gracias.-Bella sacó el dinero de su cartera negra y pagó por la botella de agua y la tira de goma de mascar antes de salir de nuevo a la calle.

Hacía frío y su campera de cuero no era demasiado abrigada, pero inspiró hondo y comenzó a avanzar hacia alguna avenida más transitada para buscar un taxi que la llevase hasta la casa de Edward.

Él había insistido durante todo el viernes y hasta la tarde del sábado con que iría a recogerla, pero Bella se empecinó en que no lo hiciera. A veces, Edward parecía su chofer personal llevándola de un lado al otro.

-¡Eres tú!-La castaña frenó en seco al llegar a la esquina de Pall Mall y Waterloo, en donde dos chicas de aproximadamente su edad le bloquearon el paso.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Eres la novia de Edward Cullen!

-¡Oh, mierda, tú lo besaste! ¡Apuesto a que es un Dios en la cama, ¿A que sí?!

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo, y sonrió nerviosamente.

-No soy su novia.

-Oh, sabemos que mientes. ¡Eres tan bonita! ¡Adoro su pareja!

-Eso es lindo de tu parte, pero no somos novios de verdad-

-¡Dame tu autógrafo, por favor!

-¡Están filmando el video juntos!

-¡La novia!

-¡Edward Cullen!

Bella no tenía idea de en qué maldito momento sucedió todo, pero de repente estaba rodeada de personas y había cámaras por todos lados.

Decir que todo aquello era abrumador no era nada. Inspirando hondo, la castaña decidió dejar de intentar convencerlos con que no era la novia de Edward Cullen e implementó la gran táctica Edward, ignorarlos.

Enfiló hacia la derecha, intentando esquivar a las personas que se ponían frente a ella y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que resonaban por todos lados.

Estaba a sólo dos cuadras de su departamento, quizás lo más sensato sería volver allí y pensar en algo.

¡Mierda! Esto era realmente molesto.

-¡Basta! No soy su maldita novia, déjenme en paz.-Masculló, pero por el ruido, era obvio que nadie la escuchó.

-Ven aquí.-La castaña casi chilla cuando un brazo se enroscó alrededor de ella, pero inmediatamente reconoció a su captor.

Edward la estrechaba contra él, caminando entre el desastre de gente, mucho más alto que todos los que los rodeaban, y sosteniéndola de forma que lo único que las cámaras reconocían de ella era su cabellera.

-Edward, ¿Qué mierd-

-¿Ahora ves porqué insisto en recogerte?-Masculló cerca de su cabeza, y Bella se sorprendió al notar que estaba enfadado.

Despegó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo, pero él le rodeó la nuca con la mano y presionó para que volviese a esconderse.

Un par de pasos más y ya habían llegado a un coche que Bella no reconoció, un Volvo oscuro, supuso que también era propiedad de Edward.

_Edward tenía una obsesión con los Volvos._

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y la apuró a entrar, antes de rodear el coche y subirse al asiento del conductor.

Bella escondió su rostro tras su cabello, ignorando los insoportables flashes que iluminaban el interior del coche desde afuera.

Edward puso en marcha el coche y aceleró a fondo, sacándolos pitando de allí.

Todo pasó del caos total al imperturbable silencio, y Bella se removió en su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

-Sucede que eres una niña caprichosa. Te dejé bien en claro que iría a recogerte, ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

-¡No tenías porqué buscarme!

-¡Al menos podrías haber pedido un taxi que te recogiera en tu departamento! ¿¡Cómo mierda se te ocurre salir sola a caminar por una de las calles más transitadas de Londres un sábado por la noche, Isabella!?

La castaña no respondió, sino que se enfurruñó contra su esquina, y Edward bufó, exasperado.

El camino hasta su casa no era demasiado largo, y Edward no quería seguir enfadado al llegar allí, en donde los esperaba el resto, así que en un semáforo en rojo se giro hacia ella y habló con más tranquilidad.

-Lo siento. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, sé que es nuevo, pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarte, ¿Entiendes?

-No soy famosa, no tengo porqué hacerlo.

-Sí, lo eres, Bella. Ahora eres famosa por ser mi 'novia'-Respondió sarcástico.-Luego lo serás por el video clip y luego por las fantásticas películas que sé que harás.-Ese comentario la obligó a sonreír a pesar de su enfado. _Él pensaba que haría películas fantásticas._-Sólo te pido que si te digo que lo mejor es que te recoja, no busques contradecirme al vicio.

-No era al vicio.

-Sí, lo era.

-De todas formas, ¿Qué hacías tú allí?

-Estaba yendo a buscarte. Sí, a pesar de que me hubieras dicho que no.-Respondió en cuanto ella lo miró fulminantemente.-Cuando estaba llegando oí los gritos y te vi caminar en medio de ese desastre.

-Lo tenía controlado.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no lo tenías controlado, nena.-Bella se relajó al ver que el enfado ya había desaparecido.- Si yo no hubiera aparecido, eso hubiese terminado en desastre, admítelo.

-…Quizás.-Respondió por fin ella.

-La próxima vez me escucharás, ¿Bien?

-Bien.-Respondió con un bufido, y Edward sonrió mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su departamento en Great Queen St.

Más tarde, Bella comprendería que Edward no era dueño de sólo un departamento en el increíblemente moderno edificio, sino que era el propietario del pent-house, un increíble departamento de dos pisos con galerías y altísimas paredes de vidrio.

Era el sueño de cualquiera vivir en un lugar allí, simplemente hermoso.

-¡Bella!

En cuanto llegó, Alice y Rose la recibieron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, y Bella sonrió al notar que estaba empezando a sentir un cariño real por aquellas dos locas.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban todos instalados en la monstruosa sala de Edward, sentados en los sillones frente al televisor.

-No sabía que venían televisores de ese tamaño.-Susurró la castaña cuando Edward se dejó caer junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Es hermoso, ¿A que sí?

La castaña soltó una risita antes de rodarle los ojos.

-Los hombres y sus televisores.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward de reír, y se inclinó sobre ella para besar su frente antes de darle _play _a la película.

Mientras veían la película de acción de Matt Damon, Edward observaba a Bella de reojo, disfrutando con sus aniñadas reacciones.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando entendió por fin qué demonios sucedía.

Isabella era suya. Toda ella.

Y siempre lo sería.

.

_Edward está enamorado *.* Que precioso. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y por los reviews! Son hermosas, y las adoro. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Un beso gigantesco. Emma_


End file.
